I'll Fight For You - Fremione
by AlwaysDramione
Summary: After the war, Fred is broken. His twin has just died, leaving Fred alone in the world. Fred didn't think he would ever have been able to live or even breathe without his twin but that was before Hermione. Read this story for some betrayal, anger, loss, defiance and most of all, the one thing that binds every being with another... love
1. Chapter 1

Hermione kicked the ruins of Hogwarts away from her as she walked with an air of finality. The war was over and everyone was mourning for the deaths. Hermione had only shed her first tear as she walked. Just one lonesome tear fell out of her eye.

Should she be crying or jumping for joy? Crying for all the young and old lives lost. It didn't matter how long the person had been in this world, it mattered how early they had been taken out. Jumping for joy because the war was over. Finally! No more Voldemort. No more worries. But still no one was celebrating in Hogwarts because of the deaths.

Another tear fell out of her eye and landed on the rubble of Hogwarts. Her footsteps sounded so loud in the quiet castle. It was so silent where she was walking that she thought it was a dream. A part of her wished it was a dream and not real but the other part knew it was all real. The sorrow. The pain. All of it.

Hermione sat down and leaned on the wall behind her. Emotion was welling up in her chest and Hermione knew she got emotional at the smallest of things like movies or a sad book but she didn't care now. This wasn't a movie or a setting from a book. This was real. She had a right to cry for everything she had been through. Everyone did, especially now.

Her thoughts flickered to Harry as she silently cried into her hands. She couldn't imagine what Harry was feeling. She had known him for seven years and they had been through more grief than other's in those seven years. If she had learnt anything about Harry in those seven years, she knew that he would be blaming himself for all the deaths. Guilt would a constant thought in his head and a constant emotion through his body. Hermione knew it wasn't his fault that all those people died. The war affected everyone in one way or another. It affected Harry the most but over all this war was bigger than Harry. It was for the whole wizarding world. He had to stop Voldemort for people to have a better life.

Hermione let out a strange sound like a sigh smothered in a weep. She could feel the flow of tears down her cheek and felt her heart get lighter. She was surprised that she hadn't made a pool around her consisting of her tears.

'Hey.'

Hermione looked up to find he dark blue eyes of Ron looking at her. He sat down next to her, without invitation, but Hermione didn't mind. She could use the shoulder to cry on. She clasped his arm in hers and lay her head on his shoulder, silently weeping. She didn't even be bothered to wipe her face. What did it matter if she looked a mess after all this? It didn't matter.

Ron silently took her hand in his and Hermione was glad that he was at least trying to comfort her even though Ron wasn't really an emotional person. Hermione guessed that he needed support through this too. They would help each other.

'How's Harry?' asked Hermione in a voice that didn't sound like her own. It sounded distant and hoarse but she was surprised she could actually talk.

Ron simply shrugged and Hermione understood form his body language. Harry wasn't okay. He was hurting. He felt guilty. She guessed so many other reasons which were probably true. But she needed to know if he was coping. She guessed the answer to that herself.

'I never thought any of them would... die, you know?' said Ron, staring at their entwined hands. Even his voice sounded different like he was controlling his emotions, 'It never crossed my mind that George... How do we live without them? I already miss him... How would Fred cope... I-'

He stopped mid sentence and Hermione knew it was too much for him . She squeezed his hand tighter but didn't look at him.

'I know what you mean, Ron,' whispered Hermione, 'I agree... Fred isn't complete without George.'

Ron sniffed but didn't say anything. They lapsed into silence and Hermione could see from a nearby window that owls were flying about. Probably taking letters to family... informing their loved ones who was fine and who had... died. Hermione could practically hear Ron's mind trying to make sense of the situation.

'We should go to Harry,' muttered Hermione, wanting to break him away from his thoughts.

Ron agreed by getting up and pulling Hermione up with him. Hermione didn't let go of his hand as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. Hermione wondered if anyone was still mourning in there. It had been hours since the end but she guessed some people wouldn't want to leave the dead family member or friend.

Her eyes grazed the situation as she neared the Great Hall. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny and Harry, who was standing with a hand in Ginny's, were all peering into the Great Hall. Mrs Weasley was weeping loudly into a hanker chief and was muttering incomprehensible words to Mr Weasley who seemed to have a lost look in his eyes.

'What's going on?' asked Ron.

'Fred... he's...' Harry trailed off and shook his head and Hermione knew he was blaming himself for all the tears that were being shed.

For once Harry didn't act brave as though he could handle everything. Although Hermione didn't expect him to. He had been through way too much.

'Someone help him,' moaned Ginny, who was crying too, meaning Fred.

Hermione peeked into the Great Hall and assessed the situation. She saw lots of covered bodies lying around the Hall and tried not to count how many there were. To Hermione, one body would be too much. She spotted the red tuft of hair and knew that it was Fred. He was leaning over George's body, crying hysterically and muttering something incomprehensible. She had never seen Fred like this and she didn't like it.

'He won't listen to any of us,' whispered Mr Weasley, holding onto his wife's shoulders to stop her from falling, 'we've tried.'

Ron walked forward and said, 'I'll go-'

'Maybe I should?' asked Hermione. She knew that Ron wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that but she also didn't want him to get upset when he saw George.

'Yes, dear, please try,' muttered Mr Weasley.

Hermione nodded and pecked Ron on the cheek before letting go of his hand. Harry's eyes were trained on the floor and Ginny smiled at Hermione, a small smile but it was there. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and let it go as she walked into the Great Hall. She could hear Mrs Weasley's sobs as she walked on. She tried not to look at any of the faces of the dead. Some were covered and others were not.

She spotted George and couldn't help but think how peaceful he was in death just like he was sleeping. His eyes were closed and she saw that the freckles had gone a bit darker on his face or maybe his complexion was a little paler. Fred was sobbing over George's body and Hermione dropped to her knees beside him, feeling the tears threatening to spill. In a sense it was scary to see Fred like this. Crying. She could never have imagined it if she hadn't been looking at him right now.

'Hermione,' moaned Fred, he turned his face to look at her, 'George won't get up!'

Hermione scrutinised his face and didn't like what she saw. Fred's eyes were red around the edges from all the tears spilling from his eyes. His eyes were lighter than Ron's. Fred's eyes were a sea blue and Hermione didn't like to see them so upset. His hair was sticking up on all ends as he had been running his hands through it, nearly tearing them out of the skull.

'Fred,' muttered Hermione, uneasily and aware that she was crying now, 'Come on...'

'HE WON'T WAKE UP!' yelled Fred, making Hermione jump as he grabbed George's shirt, 'This isn't funny, Georgie!'

Hermione was lost for words at his behaviour and she could think of anything to do or say. Fred was too upset to listen to anyone.

'Please George,' Fred pleaded in between huge sobs, 'It's only funny when I'm in on the joke! Did you forget to tell me about this joke, Georgie?'

'Fred-' said Hermione, trying to pry his hands off of George but Fred wouldn't let her.

'It's okay, Georgie. I won't be mad that you didn't include me... Just get up now! The joke's over,' shouted Fred at the still body of his brother, 'It's not funny anymore... George? Georgie, come one... GEORGE! I SAID WAKE UP!'

Now Hermione was in full blown tears and she clasped a hand to her mouth as Fred turned to her. She couldn't stop the sobbing sounds coming out. Fred's emotions changed by the second and Hermione knew this wasn't normal. One moment he said it was funny but it was over and then the next he screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Hermione? Pleeeeasee,' said Fred, grabbing her arm, 'Please tell him it isn't funny so he'll stop this stupid joke... please?'

Hermione could only cry and stare at Fred as he bawled and tears flowed like a river out of his eyes. He let her go and looked at George. He was silently staring at his brother.

'Please stop this, Fred,' muttered Hermione but he didn't look at her. She carried on regardless, ' We are all worried about you and... George isn't coming back. He's gone forever and I'm sure he won't want you to be acting like this.'

'YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT GEORGE WANTS!' shouted Fred.

Hermione braced herself and took deep breaths as he glared at George.

'Fred-'

'Why are you crying?' asked Fred, turning to her. His thumb wiped away her tears and then he looked back at George then back to Hermione, 'Don't you cry! You have no idea what it feels like... GET OUT OF HERE!'

The force of the words made Hermione start to sob as she stood up. She ignored the bodies lying around her and she ran out of the Great Hall. She ignored the Weasley's and Harry as they tried to stop her. She ran up the stairs just wanting to be alone.

Fred's POV

Fred glared as she ran from the room. He realised that his family were standing there and watching him. He felt anger inside him. They were probably judging him probably thinking he was a lunatic. He didn't care. He couldn't care about anyone other than George.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' shouted Fred quite like a teenager would shout at someone who was annoying them.

He turned to his brother and heard the door close behind him. He was alone and he felt it too. Even with the bodies around him he felt alone. Losing his twin felt like a part of him was just lost in the shadows. He hated it.

George was so pale and looked so peaceful but Fred wanted him to get up. Fred cried and lifted a hand to softly touch his twins closed eyelids willing him to move or do something! Even though he had always thought that he was more good-looking than George, he knew that every feature was exactly the same as his. Even the shape and even the amount of freckles probably.

'Georgie, I love you...' muttered Fred in the horrible silence that seemed to echo off the walls, 'I know you're not coming back... Am I being stupid? I thought... you would get up and tell me it's a joke but... you won't.'

He paused as though expecting George to answer him but he didn't of course.

'I shouldn't have shouted at her, I know... I was just filled with so much pain and ... I know she understands my pain more than the others. She isn't like the rest. Hermione...' muttered Fred, staring at the lifeless body, 'You need to wait for me, Georgie... I love you so much.'

For the first time and probably the last time in his life he bent down and kissed his brother on his cheek. He felt so lonely and it was eating at him. George would be leaving him forever. Fred suddenly realised something. He dragged the sheet, that was covering George's body, down and unbuttoned his shirt so that he could see his necklace.

A gold necklace was around his pale and incredibly hard neck. It had a small letter G on it and Fred was wearing the same necklace but with the letter F. He untied George's necklace and untied his own. As he tied the F necklace around George's neck and the G around his own, he couldn't help but think how big a coincidence this was. Before the fight, George had tied the necklace around his neck and Fred laughing at him had asked 'why?' and he had just shrugged saying it felt like he had to. He had passed Fred his own necklace and Fred thinking he would being stupid had tied it to make him feel better.

'Now you'll have a part of me and I'll have a part of you always and forever,' whispered Fred, 'I don't have a clue how to live without you. Hell, I couldn't breathe without you reminding me to but... I'll see you one day. Sometimes I wish it had been me... Love you, Georgie.'

He could envision George's reaction to his words. Fred knew that George would hate to think what Fred had just said but Fred couldn't help but feel that way. He wished he had died instead of his brother. He covered George's face, shedding a final tear, with the sheet and felt his heart drop to the floor. Did he even have a heart anymore? He wasn't so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred got up off the floor but fell down as his legs couldn't support him. He didn't want to be here right now. The death aura hung in the air like fog and he hated it. He stood up when he was sure he wouldn't fall back down. He walked the length of the hall to the door and pulled it open with the strength he didn't know he had.

His mother, father, Ron, Ginny and Harry were still waiting for him. He walked out and they stared at him and Mrs Weasley's tears stopped and turned into long breaths. His mother pulled him in for a hug and muttered something incomprehensible as Mr Weasley patted him on his back and just stared at his son, holding back tears. Fred looked around for Hermione but didn't find Hermione anywhere.

'Where is she?' asked Fred and they knew that he meant Hermione.

'She took off crying,' muttered Ginny when no one spoke.

'Where?' asked Fred, pulling away from his mother.

Ginny shrugged and tears sprouted out of her already red eyes. She hugged Fred, who was surprised at his sister. Usually Ginny was very strong and never cried and now it was surprising o see her all emotional and upset. Nonetheless, Fred hugged his sister and patted her red hair. He felt his own tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He pulled back and Ginny sighed.

'I'm so sorry, Fred... I'm going to miss him so much,' whispered Ginny, rubbing away the tears.

'So am I,' muttered Fred. He hated seeing his sister so upset.

He turned to Harry, who seemed to be avoiding Fred altogether. His eyes were downcast like his shoes were the most interesting thing to watch. Fred sighed and shook his head.

'Harry, mate-' started Fred.

'It's all my fault. He died because of me! So blame me!' yelled Harry and Mrs Weasley sobbed and shook her head.

'I won't blame you. George... died because he was protecting everyone. At least he tried so it isn't your fault and I won't blame you,' said Fred and then he ran a shaky hand through his hair before looking to Ron for a second then back to looking nowhere in particular, 'I'm going to go and find Hermione...'

Fred gulped and left. He had no idea where Hermione could be so he took off in a random direction. Thoughts of George swirled in his mind and now Hermione was getting a place in his mind too.

Hermione sat in the lonely corridor, right in front of the stairs. Her fingers shook as she tried to wipe away the tears although there was no point. The tears continued through her cheeks easily and she gave up altogether. She wasn't crying of Fred... or maybe she was? She cried for George, Lupin, Tonks, Mad eye... everyone. Everyone she knew or didn't know. She didn't care who she cried for. She wanted to mourn and this seemed to be the best way to mourn.

Hermione gathered her knees up to her chest and laid her head down onto her knees. The tears fell relentlessly and she was glad. She thought of her parents and how wonderful their life is at the moment. They're probably on a beach, soaking up sun, reading a book, having a swim and Hermione was happy for them. She wouldn't go find them. They would be happy and she would live on. Get a job... a family... be happy?

A family? This made the tears stop for a second but she let them go on falling onto the ruined castle grounds as she thought. Who would she start a family with? Ron? She loved Ron but would he want to live with her? Maybe he needed time. Hermione wasn't sure but it made her head hurt. She had so many issues to deal with but all she wanted to do was lie in bed all day and drink some butter beer. She could feel it as she imagined gulping it down. It would make her insides hot and she loved the taste.

Hermione let out a shaky laugh and she wiped the tears from under her eyes with a quivering hand.

'Can I hear the joke too?' asked a soothing and calm voice. Hermione looked up and saw Fred. She quickly got to her feet and rubbed away the makeup form under her eyes, 'Why were you laughing?'

'I was... uh... just thinking about... butter beer?' the statement came out as a question and before the words left her mouth she knew what he would think.

Fred would probably think she was crazy. In the midst of all the death and tears and of course George's death... Hermione was thinking of a hot glass of butter beer? Really? Hermione waited for him to speak. Fred sighed and leaned against the wall. He dramatically sighed again and looked to her. Hermione loved the soft, baby blue of his eyes. It was like staring into a deep blue pool of secrets.

'Butter beer?' asked Fred and even his tone screamed "WHAT?"

'Yeah, I'm sorry, Fred. I shouldn't have-' Hermione wringed her hand together and stopped talking as Fred laughed out loud.

'Butter beer? I could do with some fire whiskey. After George died... He would...' Fred trailed off and sank to the floor.

'Fred,' muttered Hermione, sinking to the floor beside him.

A tear escaped her eyes as Fred's body shook as he cried. Hermione without thinking took his hand away from his face and made him look at her.

'I can't even say his name without... crying... so... weak... I need to...' He was barely able to speak as tears flowed from his baby blue eyes but Hermione understood and she quickly wiped away her tears and took his face in her hands.

'Fred Weasley, you are not weak. Whoever says that you are... they're being stupid because... you lost so much, Fred. Everyone did. No one is going to judge you because of crying for your dead brother,' Hermione said and Fred sniffed.

To some people the idea of Hermione Granger comforting Fred Weasley may seem almost comical but to Hermione? She was more than happy to comfort him and Fred wanted to be comforted. Fred nodded and looked down. Hermione let a tear slip as he looked away. She couldn't keep it in. He was just so upset that it made her cry too. Fred looked up and before Hermione could wipe the tear away, Fred took his thumb and caught the falling tear.

'Thanks, Hermione,' he muttered.

Hermione sniffed and gave him a small smile. She got up and pulled Fred up, nearly falling as he took her hand. They walked in a random direction in silence, observing the scene around them. Half of the all of Hogwarts was broken and crumbled beneath their feet like large bread crumbs. There was a cold draught coming in from the broken walls and the windows were smashed but the glass had been picked up. Hermione turned to Fred and he turned to her.

'I'm going home tomorrow... If you ever need anyone to talk to. I want you to come and see me. No matter what time it is, okay?' asked Hermione and Fred nodded.

'I will,' he said as they approached the Great Hall.

Mrs Weasley let out a relieved sigh as she took Hermione in her arms and whispered, 'thank you, dear.' Hermione nodded and pulled back. She took Ron's hand and Harry nodded at her in a 'good-job' sort of way. She nodded back.

'I'm going to be leaving for home tomorrow,' she stated, 'I can't stay here anymore.'

'We understand, dear, but you can come and stay with us, if you wanted,' Mrs Weasley offered but Hermione shook her head.

'No thanks. I need to be getting home,' she said and smiled at Mrs Weasley.

'Hermione, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while? I promise just for a few days-' Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

'As long as you need to,' said Hermione.

'Thank you,' muttered Harry.

'We are going to get ready to go home tomorrow as well. You kids... just take it easy, okay?' asked Mr Weasley and they nodded.

Mr and Mrs Weasley went up the stairs and Hermione couldn't help but think of them as her second parents. Mr Weasley had called them kids but Hermione, Ron and Harry were seventeen and Fred was nineteen. She guessed to Mr Weasley they were all still kids.

'We're going to grab something to eat,' muttered Ron and pecked her cheek.

Harry nodded and himself, Ron and Ginny went down the corridor and into the kitchens. Hermione turned to Fred and expected him to go to but he took Hermione's hand and lead her out of the castle and into the dark night.

'Where are we going?' asked Hermione, chuckling as he pushed her along.

'Hogsmeade to get you a butter beer,' Fred said and they walked to Hogsmeade.

It was about a five minute walk and it was cold out but Hermione didn't mind as she thought of a huge glass full to the brim of butter beer. Fred never let go of her hand but she also didn't mind this. They walked into Hogsmeade and Fred walked straight past the joke shop, not looking at anything but the Three Broomsticks. They entered it and he got them two butter beers. Hermione noticed how empty it was. There was only two other people besides them. An old man who seemed to be drowning sorrow in a fire whiskey glass and a young girl who was drinking butter beer alone and staring into the glass like it held all her answers.

'One for you, Hermione and one for me!' muttered Fred as he put down the glass in front of her.

Hermione stared at the glass watching as the bubbles foam up and the drink just looks so perfect. Fred watched her and chuckled.

'You should try fire whiskey,' said Fred, 'We used to sneak some in and drink it with some friends in the dormitory. Good times...'

'I heard it burns your throat the first time,' said Hermione and she took a long drink of butter beer and felt the liquid rush down her throat to settle into her stomach and make it warm. She felt a little better.

'Yeah, but it's good stuff. We should try it sometime,' said Fred and winked at her, 'I'll bring a bottle over to yours and we could drink it. Have some dinner maybe. Talk. Eat and drink.'

'Sounds good. We should do that sometime,' said Hermione smiling as Fred's face lit up.

'Yes, we should... So what are you going to do when we get back? You know... for work?' asked Fred, taking a swig of butter beer.

'I'll add that to my list of problems,' muttered Hermione.

She had totally forgotten about work but she knew that she wanted to work in the ministry. Not yet. She wanted some relaxing time and then work. But she also needed money to help pay for bills and her house.

'I have no idea. I want to work at the ministry but not yet. I guess I could get a job and the after a year apply for the ministry?' mused Hermione.

'I could give you some work in my shop,' shrugged Fred and Hermione raised her eyebrow, 'I mean I need someone to work there with me now that Geo... So I'll work there a year and then maybe find myself a new job. Would you like to work with me?'

'Are you sure? I mean...' Hermione asked.

'I'm positive. You'll do great. So what do you say?' asked Fred and then he put on a British posh accent and held out hand, 'Miss Granger, do we have a deal?'

Fred wiggled his eyebrows and Hermione nodded and shook his hand.

'Yes, Mr Weasley, I believe we do,' said Hermione, laughing as he smiled.

Fred nodded and took another drink at the same time as Hermione. He wiped his mouth and continued, 'Today is...?'

'Thursday,' reminded Hermione and Fred nodded.

'Thursday. Okay, how about you start on Monday?' asked Fred.

'Sounds good. Thank you so much, Fred,' said Hermione.

'That's Mr Weasley to you,' joked Fred and Hermione laughed.

They finished off their drinks and talked about jobs and houses and general talk. Fred paid for the drinks and they left the shop. They walked back to Hogwarts and Hermione hated seeing it now. It seemed so weak and broken up and she just despised the sight of the rubble. Fred avoided the great hall and they went up to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire and Ginny was leaned against Harry's leg. Other people were in there too, just talking and hanging out. Ron stood up as soon as she walked in and hugged her.

'I was worried for you,' muttered Ron, 'Please tell me when you go off like that.'

'Sorry, Ron, we just went for a drink,' muttered Hermione as Ron kissed her.

'It's okay, love,' muttered Ron, 'I was just worried.'

Hermione nodded and they went over to the sofa. Ron sat down onto it and Fred took the one seater as Hermione sat on the ground next to Ginny.

'You alright?' asked Hermione and Ginny sniffed.

'I'll be fine,' she muttered but Hermione could tell that the death had hit her hard.

'I'm going to bed, okay?' Hermione said and got up.

'I need to talk to you,' muttered Fred and he took her hand and lead her away from the group to stand at the girls dorm stairs, 'What time are you leaving tomorrow?'

'About eleven, why?' asked Hermione.

'Please don't leave without saying good bye,' muttered Fred.

'I won't, Fred,' said Hermione.

Fred pulled her I for a hug and Hermione felt at peace in his arms. The hug was long and Ron had an eye on her at all times but Hermione didn't notice as she pulled back.

'See you,' he muttered and looked at her about to say something else but he didn't and Hermione nodded.

She went up the stairs and into her dormitory. She closed the door behind her and a smile illuminated her face without her knowing. She got ready for bed and climbed into her sheets., feeling the bed sink in and making it more comfortable. It felt like she would get good sleep tonight. Her mind wasn't on Ron or George or her parents. She thought of Fred and if he would get to sleep tonight.

'No, PLEASE! St...St... STOP!'

Hermione woke up to the frantic screaming of Ginny form the next bed. She forgot her sleepiness and quickly got to Ginny's bed.

'Ginny?' muttered Hermione.

Ginny was lying still and Hermione frowned. One second she was screaming and now she was sleeping? Hermione waited for a few minutes but Ginny only turned over in her sleep. Hermione was aware of the time. It was 3am. She sighed and sat on her bed.

The moonlight flickered into the room and she could help but admire how pretty the light flowing through the window, and illuminating the room, looked. She sighed and got up, deciding to go downstairs to the common room. She slowly opened the door and went down the stairs. Hermione didn't know that Fred was in the room as he turned around to look at her. She smiled and sat next to him, watching the fire.

'Can't sleep?' asked Fred, his blue eyes stayed o the fire.

'No... I can't...' muttered Hermione, 'Ginny was screaming but now she's fine and I can't go back to sleep.'

'Ginny has been through too much... so have you,' muttered Fred and Hermione sighed.

'Yes. We've all been through way too much,' said Hermione.

Fred didn't say anything and only stared into the fire like he was hypnotized. Without thinking, Hermione took his arm and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Fred didn't move, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Hermione stared into the fire and it seemed to be putting her to sleep. Slowly her eyes closed and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Fred, on the other hand, was wide awake. He couldn't sleep. He realised that Hermione was asleep and that her neck would hurt if she slept like this all night. Fred got up and lay Hermione down onto the sofa, he grabbed the cover and covered her with it so she wouldn't get cold. Her curls were over her face so Fred pushed them back and stared at the beautiful sleeping girl. Ever so slowly, he leaned down and was about to kiss her but he pulled back.

'Not yet,' he whispered and took her hand.

He went back to staring into the fire as Hermione slept on.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hermione?'

Someone shook Hermione's arm and she grabbed their hand to make them stop shaking her. The person chuckled a low chuckle and Hermione opened one eye to see Fred leaning beside her with a grin on his face. Hermione opened both of her eyes to see him better and she suddenly sat up as she realised where she was. This was not her room! She realised it was the common room and then she realised that she had met Fred here last night and must've fell asleep.

'You look adorable when you sleep,' muttered Fred chuckling as she blushed.

Hermione got up and tied her hair up to keep it out of her face. Fred sat on the sofa and watched her. Hermione looked out of the window and saw that the sun was up but no one was awake. She turned back to Fred and saw him staring at her. Hermione thought of last night. It was the first night that Fred had spent without George... She decided not to ask him or else he' get upset so she sat on the sofa and he grinned as he turned to face her.

'So, Fred,' said Hermione, turning to face him.

'So, Hermione,' muttered Fred, raising an eyebrow, 'Want to get something to eat?'

'From Hogsmeade?' asked Hermione frowning as she checked the time. It was nearly twelve, 'we were supposed to leave at eleven... Oh well, Harry could use the sleep.'

'Come on,' said Fred and grabbed her hand.

Hermione let him pull her up. Fred grinned and lead her down the stairs. His grin faltered as they neared the Great Hall but he lead her past it and into the kitchens. Hermione saw that there were only a couple of house elves there and she didn't want to imagine what happened to the others. Fred sat down on a table and Hermione sat with him.

'Do not give me the S.P.E.W nonsense,' warned Fred and sighed before smiling, 'what do you want to eat?'

'Um...' Hermione paused. She wasn't entirely hungry but she had anything to choose from... 'I'll have whatever you're having.'

'Okay,' he turned to the house elf and said, 'Just give us some sweets for the road.'

The houseful hurried away and Hermione turned to Fred.

'For the road? Are we going somewhere?' asked Hermione.

'No, it was figure of speech!' Fred rolled his eyes and Hermione sighed, 'Seriously, Hermione, they call you the smartest witch of our age?'

Fred laughed and Hermione knew he was joking. His laugh lit up alight in her heart and made her want to hear it again and again. She really liked Fred. Better than before and was glad that they were friends now. A death brought them closer but she wasn't thankful for the death. The house elf cam hurrying back and had a plate of sweets which he handed to Fred and scurried away. Fred offered Hermione some sweets and they sat on the table eating Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans.

'Fred,' asked Hermione and Fred looked to her, 'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything,' muttered Fred.

Hermione blushed red and tried t hide her face from Fred. She had no reason to bush but she just thought it was a personal question but she wanted to know the answer anyway.

'Come on, Mia... I mean Hermione, sorry,' now Fred blushed red as Hermione looked up to him.

'No call me Mia. I like it...' muttered Hermione and Fred's embarrassment faded away.

'Okay... so what do you want to ask me?' asked Fred.

'Um... Do you have a... um... a girlfriend? I know it's really personal but-' Hermione tried to hide her face again.

'No I don't... although I do like someone,' Fred' eyes twinkled as Hermione looked up.

Hermione could feel something in her heart but she ignored it. She couldn't ignore the thoughts bursting through her head. She couldn't believe that Fred liked someone... well she could believe it but she didn't want to for some reason. Her heart thud as Fred looked up at her and she tried to control herself. His blue eyes bore into hers with such intensity that she looked down to the plate of sweets.

'She's beautiful,' Fred murmured watching Hermione as she looked down, 'Her hair is long and I love it best when it hangs down her back in the most amazing curls. Sometimes I wonder how she has curls like that. So flawless and silky. Her eyes get so big and wide when she's afraid or nervous or guilty and I love that too and her smile... Merlin, her smile is the best. She-'

'Seems like you love her,' muttered Hermione, looking up at him and was surprised to see his expression. Fred was surprised. Literally. His eyebrows shot up and his he had the most surprised face, Hermione smiled and said 'Okay, maybe not?'

'No, I just... I've never been in love. Ever. Maybe I am in love with her,' muttered Fred as he stared into her eyes again, 'But she only thinks of me as a friend so...'

'Hmm...' muttered Hermione and she looked down again.

She couldn't comprehend why she felt this way. It was almost... jealousy. She was jealous because Fred liked another girl. Hermione grimaced. She shouldn't be feeling jealous. That was stupid. She guessed it was a friendly sort of jealous. Hermione sighed and stood up.

'Where are you going?' asked Fred, grabbing her arm.

'I should go home now. Need to get Harry and then say good bye to everyone,' shrugged Hermione, 'We've waited too long.'

'I'll walk you,' said Fred and stood up.

He left the plate on the table and walked out of the kitchen, side by side. They walked in silence and Fred sighed and took her hand. Hermione didn't complain. They entered the Gryffindor common room and Hermione let go of Fred's hand as she saw the Weasley family sitting there. Some were getting ready and others were just lounging.

'Arthur, get your travelling cloak on! Come on!' Mrs Weasley barked orders as Ron came up to Hermione.

'Hey,' he muttered and kissed Hermione on the lips.

Hermione kissed him too and out of the corner of her eye she saw Fred. He ran a hand through his hair and then walked away to sit next to Ginny.

'You leaving?' asked Hermione, as Ron pulled back.

'Yes and Harry's ready to leave with you. Please take care of yourself,' said Ron.

'I will,' muttered Hermione and she untangled herself from Ron. She walked over to Harry and tapped his shoulder, 'Ready to go?'

'Yeah,' muttered Harry and leaned in to kiss Ginny after a quick glance to her parents.

Hermione decided that she would get changed at home after a long hot shower. She couldn't wait. Fred got up and gathered her in for a hug.

'Oh, Mia,' he whispered, 'I'm going to miss you.'

'Me too, Fred. You can come over for dinner tonight if you want,' asked Hermione as Fred pulled back.

'Thanks, I will,' muttered Fred.

Hermione said her goodbyes to the Weasley family. She declined yet another offer of Mrs Weasley to stay with her and she said good bye to Percy who had become really quiet after the war and Hermione guessed it was his way of mourning. She quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed her wand. When she came back down Harry stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand. They disapparated to her home and both hated the feeling of apparition. Hermione was glad when she saw her house.

It reminded her of her parents an awful lot but she didn't mind because she knew they were happy. Hermione opened the door and loved the soft yet homey smell in her house. The living room was bare like it hadn't been touched in years instead of just one year and the kitchen reminded her of her mother's cooking which she thought was the best apart from, of course, Mrs Weasley's amazing meals. Hermione avoided her parents room and went to show Harry his room.

'This is the guest bedroom,' muttered Hermione and opened the cream door.

Inside the room, the walls were a blue colour with sea waves a shade darker and the bed was also the same blue as the sea. There was also a bathroom which hadn't been used except for the time when Hermione's Aunt came to stay for the day. Harry smiled at her as she showed him the bathroom.

'Truly, Hermione, you are the best. It'll only be for a few days then I'll move,' said Harry, taking a seat on the bed.

'Nonsense. Stay here as long as you want,' Hermione smoothed out the curtains and turned to face Harry who had lost his smile, 'Harry, what are you going to do about work?'

'You think I can be an Auror after I killed the most evil dark wizard who had gained power?' joked Harry and Hermione chuckled, 'I think I'll wait a few days and then get some work in the Ministry. You could work there too since you were with me and of course... because of your amazing grades.'

'I guess I could but I just want to lay low for a year... I took a job with Fred... in his joke shop,' said Hermione. She didn't know how Harry would react to this but she was sure that she didn't want to go to the ministry just yet. Anyway, she could use some free time.

'That's great... I guess. I know what you mean... Everyone's going to be asking for autographs and... It's good that you stay out of the Ministry for now anyway,' said Harry and Hermione saw a slight grin on his face which disappeared so fast that she thought he must've imagined it.

'Well, I'll let you get freshened up and... oh yeah, Fred's coming over to dinner tonight,' said Hermione remembering suddenly.

'Oh?' Harry stated and Hermione nodded after some hesitation, 'You should ask Ron to come too...'

Hermione nodded. Of course! She hadn't asked Ron over... He might take it the wrong way.

'I'll send him an owl right now,' said Hermione and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione entered her room which was in front of the guest bedroom. She remembered leaving her parents that day. She was heartbroken but determined to get the job done. She promised herself that she would stick with Harry no matter what and she did stick with him. Hermione's brown silent eyes grazed over her perfectly clean room. Her parchments had been put in the bin and the bin had been taken out that very day. She glanced at her desk and saw that it hadn't been touched. She was glad that the death eaters didn't come to her home. Maybe it was too obvious to hide here? She didn't know why.

Hermione then saw her little teddy sitting on her desk and went over to it. It was a brown teddy bear and had one ear chewed off. She had had that teddy since the day she was born. It had grew up with her, laughed with her, cried with her but it hadn't gone to war with her. She was also happy for this because she didn't want that memory to stay in her head. This teddy had seen all the memories she wanted to remain with her forever. She even took it to Hogwarts and she even told him what she thought were secrets when she was younger and needed someone to talk to as she didn't have any siblings. Hermione gingerly picked up the teddy bear and smelled it. It smelt so much like her... Her smell must've faded and entwined itself into the teddy bear since she could smell the perfume she wore every day.

Hermione put the teddy onto her well made bed and looked around. For a second she forgot why she had come in here but she heard a tap on the window and went to investigate. Ron's owl was standing with a letter in his beak. Hermione let him in with a smile and took the letter as it flew all over the room. She opened the letter and read.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ I hope you are all right and I heard that Fred was coming over for dinner? Can I come or am I not allowed? Remember I'll love you forever..._

_Love Ron Weasley_

Hermione grinned and turned the parchment over and wrote:

_Dear, Ron, _

_ Of course you can come! I was actually going to send an owl but I couldn't because I don't have an owl... or Hedwig... I love you too._

_Love, Hermione _

Hermione tied the parchment to the owl and it flew off with a final hoot. She closed the window and turned around thinking of what to make. Hermione tied her hair up and quickly changed into sweats before leaving her room to go downstairs. She ransacked the fridge to try and find out what she could actually make.

Hermione quickly turned off the heat of the cooker and grabbed the spaghetti. She was well aware of the time but she had already gotten ready. All she had to do was her hair. Hermione decided to let the spaghetti cool as she went up to her room. She scrutinized herself in the mirror. Hermione wore a red top and some jeans, she couldn't and didn't want to dress up any more than that. It was only a dinner anyway. She tied her hair up and went down the stairs and into the living room, where Harry was watching the news.

'We need to go shopping for you pretty soon,' said Hermione eyeing his white button up shirt and simple blue jeans.

Harry grinned and Hermione walked into the kitchen again. The table was set out for four, compete with cutlery and glasses. She put the spaghetti on a huge plate and sat it in the middle of the table just as the doorbell rang. Hermione grinned and smoothed out her shirt as she went to get it, glancing into the mirror on the way. She opened the door with a smile and saw Fred and Ron standing on her doorstep. Ron seemed to tower over her as he was so tall and was wearing a blue shirt with jeans. Fred grinned at her and looked her up and down as she did the same. He wore a black and yellow shirt.

'We were going to apparate in but he didn't let me,' muttered Fred, gesturing to Ron who scowled.

Ron hugged Hermione and glanced into the living room as Fred hugged Hermione afterwards.

'You're looking hot,' he whispered in her ear making Hermione blush and push him away playfully. He only grinned like it was a perfectly normal statement. To other's it may be perfectly normal but for Hermione it was really...odd.

Ron took her hand and Hermione led them into the living room. Harry stood up and man hugged Ron and Fred, slapping his hand on their backs just as Fred and Ron did too.

'Where's the food?' asked Fred, clapping his hands together and Hermione chuckled leading them into the kitchen.

'Hermione's been cooking for hours,' stated Harry as Ron took her hand.

'Ah, looks delicious, Mi- Hermione,' muttered Fred, glancing at the spaghetti hungrily. He did a good job covering up his mistake since he didn't turn red or anything but Hermione blushed and Ron frowned at her as Harry tried to hide a smile but it grew on his face.

'Well, let's get started then,' said Harry taking a sat just as Ron as about to speak.

Hermione took a seat and soon, after a furtive glance in Harry's direction, Fred sat next to Hermione. Ron sat on her other side, eyeing Harry's grin, which left the seat in front for Harry. Hermione started dishing out food just as Fred started up a conversation about a Quidditch match which was coming near them. Hermione, after giving everyone some of her spaghetti, she took some for herself and eyed the long thin strips realising that she was really hungry. She twirled her fork around and around the spaghetti and finally ate it. She was quite nervous about her cooking since she hadn't tasted it before but it felt magical which was a good thing even though she never used any magic to make it.

'So how about it, Hermione?' asked Fred, twirling spaghetti for himself and he glanced up and grinned as she quickly tried to swallow her food, 'Want me to leave you in a room with that spaghetti, Mi- Hermione? Here... you've got a bit of...'

Fred grinned and slowly wiped away something at the side of Hermione's mouth. As soon as the napkin touched her face, Hermione blushed like a teenager. She tried to say thank you but the words were caught in her throat as he smirked at her. Harry coughed and Fred pulled back, looking at his plate like nothing had happened. Ron grumpily stared at Hermione who just ignored him and willed for the blush, which crept all the up to her hair line, would just die down.

'So... Hermione? You want to go?' asked Harry, breaking the silence that followed the scene.

'Where?' asked Hermione, avoiding Fred's furtive glances and smirks.

'To the Quidditch game, of course. We have four tickets since Geo- I mean... four for me, Ron and Fred. We have an extra one, so if you want to go...?' Harry trailed off leaving the sentence in the air.

Hermione glanced at Fred and saw him glare down at his food like it was annoying him or something. She wasn't sure if Fred would want her to go... Would he think of the spare ticket as George's ticket even though he wasn't here? Hermione coughed and quickly looked to Harry and then shot a glance at Fred and back to Harry, who shrugged.

'No... no... you guys go on without me,' muttered Hermione, crossing her legs under the table, 'I don't really know much about Quidditch.'

'No, you should come anyway. It's a Saturday and we'll stay the night there and come back Sunday morning. It'll be fun,' said Fred and looked up with a smile on his face. Although it wasn't the same smile. It was a lot smaller but it was there and Hermione was glad for it.

'Okay then, I'll go,' shrugged Hermione and Ron looked up to her.

'This is amazing, babe,' Ron muttered, gesturing to the spaghetti.

'Thank you, Ron' smiled Hermione and they lapsed into another conversation about Quidditch.

After the plates were clean, Fred and Ron stood up and Hermione stood up too.

'You leaving already?' asked Hermione in a frown.

'It's nearly eleven, Hermione,' laughed Ron and swung an arm around her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled back and smiled, 'Love you.'

'I love you too,' whispered Hermione and pulled away from him to hug Fred who waited patiently.

'I can help you clean up if you like?' asked Fred, whispering into her ear and making her giggle as his breath tickled her ear.

For a second she wanted to say 'Yes! Help me!' just so that he could stay. For a second she didn't want to pull away from the hug but she made herself pull back before Ron got the wrong idea.

'No thanks, I'll manage,' muttered Hermione, 'I have Harry anyway.'

Harry smiled and said his goodbyes. Hermione leaned against the doorway as she watched them leave. Ron blew her a kiss and Fred smirked at her. Her stomach flipped as Fred mouthed the word 'Mia' before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning Hermione woke up with a start as she heard something crash downstairs. She looked to her window quickly and thought it was morning. Hermione heard some voices downstairs and quickly grabbed her wand and glanced at the time. It was nearly eleven am. Hermione opened her door quietly and heard two voices whispering to each other. Frowning, she tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'She's going to kill you,' muttered Harry.

Hermione smiled and leaned against the door. Harry and Fred were oblivious to her as they picked up the remains of a broken glass. Fred shovelled the broken glass onto a plate and Harry shook his head at him, wondering how Hermione would act when she came down.

'We'll just not tell her… or we'll blame it on Ron,' laughed Fred and turned around.

Hermione coughed and the two boys looked up at her. Fred's grin faltered and Harry smirked as he looked to the broken glass then to Fred then to Hermione. She walked in and frowned, the smile she was supporting earlier disappeared, and she grabbed the pieces of glass from Fred. Hermione went to the back door and opened it letting a gust of cool air breeze through her nightie. She dumped the glass into the bin, came back into the house, and set the plate down. Hermione turned to Fred with her arms crossed against her chest. Fred smiled down at her but she sighed and turned to Harry.

'Where is Ron?' she asked, turning her back to Harry.

'Um… I think he was coming in an hour then we're leaving. You better get ready…' Harry looked behind her, probably to Fred.

'Okay, I'll just go and…' Hermione left the kitchen and went up to her room.

Hermione quickly had a shower and thought about the Quidditch match. She thought of the last time they went to the Quidditch match. The death eaters had come and… it was horrible. She hated to think of it but she knew that this would not be the same since Voldemort is dead and hopefully the death eaters, the very few death eaters who aren't in Azkaban, don't do anything stupid.

Hermione changed into a light top and through a cardigan over it and wore some jeans. She also packed a few clothes since they were staying the night. Hermione quickly shut her trunk and went down the stairs. She noticed Fred and Harry's trunks there and left hers beside there's. She went into the living room and took a seat next to Harry, who was watching Fred as he attempted to change the channel on the TV.

'So you can watch other people… through this box thing?' asked Fred, glancing at Hermione.

'Yeah, mate…' muttered Harry.

'Just kidding. Obviously, we know what a TV is,' laughed Fred.

Fred changed the channel to the news and Hermione glanced at the clock. It was nearly twelve and Ron wasn't here yet. Fred saw her looking at the clock and then his eyes fixed onto the TV screen with a frown.

'Ronald will be here soon,' he said, 'Want to grab something to eat before the match? They'll have a few stalls or even restaurants there. Like last time, the food was amazing. Anyway, the game doesn't start until four.'

'If you want,' muttered Harry, glancing at Hermione, who fidgeted with her fingers.

'What's wrong, Mia?' asked Fred, chucking the remote to Harry as he stood up.

'Nothing, why?' asked Hermione, standing up too.

'You look a bit…' muttered Fred and then looked to Harry then back to Hermione, searching for the right word.

'I'm fine,' said Hermione when Fred didn't say anything, 'I think I need some water.'

Hermione left the room and frowned to herself. She wasn't fine but she didn't want to say anything. Especially in front of Fred. Truth was she missed George terribly. Usually Fred and George would be making jokes and now Fred… She didn't know what came over her. Hermione grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She leaned against the kitchen counter and heard rather than saw, Fred come in. She looked up and he was leaning against the door, just as she had been this morning. Hermione looked down to her feet and willed herself not to cry.

'Don't drop the glass,' muttered Fred and came over to her.

Fred grabbed the glass and his hands covered hers. Hermione didn't know that her hand was shaking until he grabbed it and it was still again. She looked up into the baby blue eyes and wished that his twin would be here too. Even making fun of them or making jokes about this situation. She hated the sad look in his eyes. Fred was laughing on the outside but inside? He was hurting so much and Hermione hated the feeling. She hated that he was hurting. She hated that she couldn't help him. She hated that everyone just let him act like nothing was wrong.

'What's wrong?' asked Fred in a slow and soft whisper.

'Everything,' muttered Hermione and she found herself spilling every thought she had just had about George and Fred's hurt into the air of space in between them, 'I don't know how to help you, Fred, but I want to. I really hate this. I love that you act happy but I know it's not true. I know you are hurting. I know you don't want me to go to the Quidditch game. You want George instead. I don't feel right going.'

Silence followed and Hermione nearly flinched away from Fred's angry frown. He let his hand drop and moved away from her. He ran a hand through his hair and turned his back on her. This scared Hermione because he only ran a hand through his hair when he was upset, like when George died, or when he was angry. Hermione was about to apologise when Fred turned around and took in a long breath.

'You're so wrong, Mia,' sighed Fred and moved closer to her. He placed the glass of water down onto the counter and took her hand in his. He held their hands in between their chest and he gazed into her eyes, 'I am hurting. Yes, obviously, I am but I want you to go to the Quidditch game. I miss George but, Mia; I want you to come with me. I wouldn't want anyone else to go except you… you have helped me so much and you don't even realise how much. Now I know what I was missing all that time when I thought of you as my brother's best friend. You are not just Ron's best friend… you're MY friend… Actually… I don't think of you as just a friend… I l-'

'Hermione?' Ron's voice in the hallway made Hermione jump out of Fred's grasp.

She turned her back on Fred and felt him sigh angrily and move away. Hermione grabbed her water and turned around just as Ron entered the kitchen. He smiled and moved to her, taking her in his arm and pecking her mouth. Fred glared angrily at Hermione before leaving the room. Hermione managed a smile at Ron and downed her glass of water as an excuse to get out of his arms. Hermione cleaned the glass and dried it wishing Ron wouldn't stand there. She turned around and Ron grabbed her hand and led her into the living room.

'Shall we go then?' asked Harry.

'Sure,' said Ron.

Harry and Fred got up and Ron went out into the hall. Hermione let Harry through to the hall and watched as Fred walked to her. He didn't say a word and passed through her and into the hall. Ron grabbed his and Hermione's trunk.

'Okay grab your trunk, Fred,' said Harry and Fred took his trunk, 'We need to apparate to the portkey.'

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and Harry grabbed her hand. Fred grabbed both arms and they apparated. Hermione sighed before they apparated and Fred glanced at her briefly. They landed in a quiet field and started walking silently. Harry started talking to Ron and they walked ahead. Hermione moved to walk with Fred and he sighed, glancing over to her again.

'Hermione, it doesn't-' he started in a whisper but Hermione cut him off.

'What were you going to say?' asked Hermione, 'In the kitchen? Fred… are we friends?'

'Course we are, Mia,' he whispered, and shrugged, 'You've helped me through so much… I love you. Really… as a friend.'

Hermione's heart flipped, her stomach rumbled with the excitement and her face blushed as he said he loved her but… she calmed down and felt sort of… disappointed… when he said as a friend. She didn't know what she was expecting but she decided to laugh it off.

'I love you too, Fred,' she laughed and he smiled only slightly, clutching at what looked like a necklace.

'Should we eat first?' asked Harry, turning to look at Fred.

'Sure, I'm starving,' said Fred and turned to Hermione, 'What about you?'

'I'm hungry too,' said Hermione and she noticed the small pot that must be their portkey up ahead.

Harry, Ron, Fred and Hermione grabbed the portkey as it lit up and they were thrown into the circle of oblivion. They finally landed on the campsite of the Quidditch match. Tents were already up and people were lounging in the sun which seemed to be hotter in these parts. Harry and Fred pointed to something and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her after the two other boys.

'You should eat this, Hermione, it's absolutely amazing,' shouted Fred over the noise.

They got to a stall and Harry ordered something for all of them as Fred, Ron and Hermione sat on the grass. Ron lay out a picnic sheet and they sat on it, watching as people practiced magic and made green and silver shoot out of their wands. Hermione turned as Harry carried four boxes of food.

'Cheese burger. They are amazing,' muttered Harry as Hermione opened the burger and her eyes nearly bulged at the size of it, 'and big too.'

Hermione eyes it suspiciously and then took her first bite. It had obviously been made with some kind of magic because it tasted so good. It was really big so she only ate half of it and Ron ate the rest. They finished their food and lounged in the sun for hours. Hermione lay next to Ron, who had closed his eyes. She looked up at the clouds and tried to make shapes.

'Come one, Mia,' muttered Fred and grabbed her hand. He yanked her up and she collided with his chest, 'Ooof… sorry.

Hermione turned to Harry who smiled at her and then to Ron who was fast asleep. Fred said, 'Ron won't wake up just yet. Come on, let's buy something.'

Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her along after him. Hermione got pushed by the tons of people. She collided into Fred's side and Fred grinned. He held her waist and barged forward. They appeared at a couple of shops and went into a joke shop.

'Came here with Georgie all the time,' muttered Fred but he didn't seem upset and only smiled as Hermione got pushed again.

Hermione was pulled along by Fred and listened as he told some stories of how many pranks he had pulled with George and how many they had gotten away with. She laughed as he told her about the time they had given Dudley that sweet, even though she had heard the story before. It was better and funnier hearing it from Fred. They got to the love potions area and Fred looked suggestively at Hermione who only looked shocked and embarrassed. They left the shop and went into another one with Quidditch supplies. Fred bought a few things and always checked to see if Hermione was still near him.

'Do you want something?' he asked as she looked around the shop.

'No, I'm okay,' she muttered back, not really one for Quidditch.

Fred and Hermione left the shops. The crowd was thinning out and no one was pushing other people but Fred still held her hand. A few people walked by and smiled at them, probably thinking they were a couple. Hermione blushed slightly but Fred didn't notice. They got back to Harry and Ron. Ron noticed their entwined hands and glared at Fred. He got up and grabbed his robes.

'Why are you holding her hand?' he bellowed but it wasn't so loud since other people's voices were really loud.

'There was a crowd and I was just making sure she wouldn't get lost,' shouted Fred and got Ron off of him.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Fred looked away and Harry shook his head at Fred, for some reason.

'Tell me when you go away. I was so worried,' muttered Ron and Hermione sighed.

'I can take care of myself. Don't try to control me, Ronald,' muttered Hermione.

Ron glared at her but before he could so much as blink, Fred spoke.

'We should get the tent up,' he said.

'Yes, we should,' muttered Harry, 'coming, Ron?'

Ron looked to Harry and then nodded. He let go of Hermione and then followed Harry. Hermione gritted her teeth and didn't look at Fred as she walked behind the two boys. Fred walked behind Hermione making sure she didn't get pushed or lost.


	5. Chapter 5

'Hermione, are you coming or not?' Harry's voice floated into the room where Hermione was desperately trying to fix her hair.

'Coming!' she yelled and quickly tied her hair back.

They had set up the tent and it was the same one that they had used before. Hermione smiled as she remembered how fun it had been. They had cheered for their teams and of course Viktor Krum... He had also played and Hermione had danced with him at the Yule Ball. She blushed just by thinking of him. Maybe she would see him today as well as Bulgaria were playing... Hermione rushed out of the room and Fred stood up, sighing dramatically.

'You're such a girl, Hermione!' he joked and peeked out of the tent. As he opened the tent, a wall of noise blasted upon them which got Harry and Ron on their feet too, 'I reckon we should go before all the good seats are taken.'

'Come on,' muttered Ron and he took Hermione's hand.

Hermione grabbed her hand back and didn't wait to see Ron's reaction. She walked behind Harry and Fred who were talking animatedly about the teams that were playing and who they would bet on.

'Obviously Bulgaria are not going to lose! Come on! Last year-'Fred was cut off as Harry glanced at him sharply.

'Yeah last year Ireland won and they'll win this year too, mate. Krum is a good player you have to admit that,' shouted Harry over the noise of excited men and woman and their children. Harry turned to Hermione and shook his head as she blushed, 'Maybe he'll give us a free bobble head or something since you... know him.'

Fred waved the Ireland flag he was holding and Harry and Fred got into another debate about positions in Quidditch that Hermione just ignored. She looked around and saw many familiar faces. Lee Jordan was one of them but he hadn't noticed Fred was here too. Hermione saw some Slytherin girls who were in a huge group descending the stairs.

'Whoa!' shouted Hermione as someone behind her shoved her as she walked up the stairs.

Fred caught Hermione before she face planted the ground and pushed the man back. He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to their seats. There were lots of seats but no one was going to sit. They were all too excited.

'You okay?' asked Fred as Hermione got pushed into him again.

Hermione nodded and Harry yelled them over. They finally got to seats and Hermione was crammed between Fred and Ron. Ron discreetly took her hand but Hermione pulled it out of his and rested it on the railing in front of her. Ron leaned forward and looked at her and before he opened his mouth Hermione knew he would apologize.

'Hermione, I'm sorry. I was only worried about you. I didn't mean to control you like that. Please forgive me?' asked Ron and took her face in his hands. He leaned down to kiss her and Hermione let him. Pulling back he said, 'I love you, Mione.'

'I forgive you and I love you too,' said Hermione and she hoped he could hear her over the loud noise.

He grinned showing that he did hear her. Ron took her hand and they leaned over the railing to look at everyone taking their seats.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!' a loud voice boomed over the mike and seemed to vibrate the ground under Hermione's feet.

Everyone who was talking were now hushing other people and excitedly grinning at their friends and family members. Hermione glanced to Fred and saw that he was nearly jumping up and down out of excitement. Everyone was so quiet that the voice made them jump even though it was close to a whisper.

'Everyone ready?' asked the whispering voice.

Everyone cheered and chorused 'YEAH's and 'GET ON WITH IT's. The laughter came from the intercom and then the voice spoke again. Hermione was well aware that Fred's arm was brushing against her as he nearly started jumping.

'Dimitrov, Ivanova, Levski, Zograf, Volkov, Vulchranov? The names sound familiar? If not... how about the super seeker... VIKTOR KRUM!' The voice hadn't finished announcing the names as everyone cheered as though their life depended on it.

Hermione's heart lurched into her throat at the mention of Viktor Krum and she watched as seven figures zoomed out on probably the best broomstick money can buy – according to the gasps from Harry and Fred. Hermione cheered as she saw Viktor Krum but it seemed like her cheers were drowned as everyone in the whole stadium cheered for them. They zoomed across the whole Quidditch pitch and their pictures illuminated the screens around them. Fred, Harry and Ron were still cheering as they stopped riding around their brooms.'

'Let's hear it for Ireland! Troy, Mullet, Moran, Barry, Quigley, Connolly and of course the impressive AIDAN LYNCH!'

The Ireland team zoomed on their impressive brooms and Hermione heard the cheers again and knew she would have a good time. She was enjoying herself and the game hadn't even started yet. The Ireland team quickly burst flames from their wand which burst into the sky and took their position across from Bulgaria.

'Let the game begin!'Fred leaned down and muttered into Hermione's ear and she grinned.

'LET THE GAME BEGIN!' the voice bellowed and Fred gave her a grin as she chuckled.

Hermione's eyes fixed onto Viktor as he winked at the nearby crowd and they cheered louder than ever. Ron let go of her hand and quickly leaned forward as the team players got ready to move at the sound of the whistle. Before Fred could jump any higher the whistle blew and the game began.

'COME ON! CATCH THE BLOODY SNITCH... COME...catch... come on,' Hermione grabbed Fred's back to stop him from toppling over the railing but he didn't notice as his eyes were trained on Krum and Lynch as they reached for the snitch, 'COME ONE KRUM!...YESSSSS!'

Fred outrageously loud cheers were enough to deafen Hermione but everyone in the whole stadium let out a deep breath and then took a deep breath in. The stadium was sensationally quiet for a fraction of a second before everyone cheered and hugged and kissed those who were around them. Harry couldn't believe it as his mouth was open and Ron was the same. Fred grabbed Hermione and pulled her in for a hug. He let her go and clapped Harry's back.

'That'll be ten galleons, mate,' Fred said to Harry who was still looking happy even though he lost some money.

Hermione watched as Viktor flew around the stadium holding the snitch up in the air. He flew very fast that the camera's had a hard time keeping on him. Aidan Lynch flew to the ground and walked off the stadium angrily. Ron turned to Hermione and kissed her happily. Fred turned Hermione around before Ron could speak.

'Come on, Mia, we'll see if we can get something off of Krum,' Fred winked and grabbed her hand.

He started to lead her down the stairs and ignored Ron's protests. Hermione laughed as they climbed down the stairs. She was vaguely aware that Harry and Ron were having a hard time following them. She was incredibly happy and was sure that her face was flushed from excitement and maybe a little embarrassment as people watched them go down the stairs like fire was chasing them. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Hermione stopped Fred by grabbing his hand and pulling him backwards. He was grinning, out of breath as was Hermione. They waited for Harry and Ron who finally arrived. Ron looked annoyed but Harry was still grinning.

'Come on, mate, look lively,' Fred clapped Ron's arm and let go of Hermione as Ron glared at him.

They walked quickly to outside of the changing rooms and they waited there, near the first in line, for Krum. Hermione was excited and quite nervous to meet him. Ironically so was Ron even though Hermione and Krum had history together, Krum was still Ron's favourite player. Hermione took Ron's hand and quietly squeezed it to show that he could trust her. He managed a grin in her direction, thankful for the gesture. After what seemed like ages the door of the changing room opened and the Bulgarian players came out with huge grins on their faces. Last but not least Viktor Krum came out and Hermione waved to him, getting him to notice her. He was looking at everyone else and signing autographs and Hermione kept waving. As he neared her she moved to be beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and frowned slightly. For a horrible second Hermione though that he had forgotten her but he smiled.

'Hermione!' Krum, to the disappointment of the many fan girls, pulled a blushing Hermione in for a hug, 'It's been too long!'

'Almost three years, I know,' Hermione said and was shoved aside by Harry.

'Hey, Krum,' said Harry and Viktor seemed to recognise him straight away as did most of the other people – as sighs and gasps issued around them.

'Hey, I am having a party, you are all very velcome to come if you wish?' Viktor whispered into Hermione's ear and passed her a card, 'but please do not tell anyone. I do not vish for other people to come to this. Only people I vant.'

'Sure,' giggled Hermione.

They walked away and Hermione quickly told them about the party and handed the card to Fred who was grinning broadly.

'I guess we'll taste some fire whiskey there,' winked Fred and they walked over to their tent.

They walked into the huge tent and Hermione realised that it was nearly dark. Fred walked straight into the sitting room as Ron walked into the kitchen. Harry followed Fred and Hermione shed her scarf and followed Harry. They decided to play a game of chess when Ron came back and Hermione watched them play. She felt at peace as the two brothers and Harry played. She read a book and found herself drifting off to sleep on the sofa.

'Bishop to D6' muttered Harry, with a look of concentration on his face.

The bishop piece obeyed and moved to its designated area as Ron followed it with his eyes. He was aware that Hermione was sleeping on the couch and was also aware that Fred was watching her. It annoyed him but he tried not to say anything as he knew Hermione would get angry and embarrassed... although she was asleep now. Ron turned to face Fred who was still watching Hermione.

'Fred, stop staring at her,' said Ron, glaring at his brother.

'I wasn't...' Fred trailed off and then shrugged, 'Fine, I was staring at her.'

'Yeah you were. I think you're forgetting that she's my girlfriend, not yours,' said Ron, standing up.

Fred stood up too and frowned at Ron as though he was talking an alien language but really, Fred knew this was coming soon. It wasn't like he was trying to hide his feelings from Ron.

'I'm just taking care of her. Something you should be doing,' said Fred and now Harry stood up as Ron narrowed his eyes.

'Guys, come on,' muttered Harry as Ron grabbed Fred's shirt.

'I love her and you don't. You didn't care about her when George was alive but now that he's dead-'

Fred glared, pulled back and then bought his fist up to smash into Ron's jaw. Ron staggered backwards and Harry, taking an opportunity, waved his wand in order to make a shield appear between them but the two boys ignored the shield. Fred was shaking from anger and Ron, who thought that he hadn't said anything wrong, was clenching his fists.

'You don't have the slightest idea... Yeah, I've changed but so would you if your twin had died in a bloody war that had nothing to do with us! ATLEAST HE WAS BRAVE UNLIKE YOU!' Fred was shouting now and Hermione was stirring.

Hermione gasped as she took in the scene with her eyes. The sight made her sleep run away and she stood up, aware that she probably looked a mess. Fred was shaking with anger and if not for the shield between them, she thanked Harry a million times for the shield, she was sure both boys would have their wands pointed at each other. Hermione grasped her wand for reasons she couldn't understand and she stared at Ron.

'I FOUGHT FOR HER,' yelled Ron, unaware that Hermione was standing up now, 'WHILE YOU WERE TRYING TO DEFEND YOURSELF! YOU DIDNT CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL! I'VE BEEN THERE FOR HER, HER WHOLE SCHOOL LIFE!'

Fred turned to Hermione and they locked eyes. A moment passed where Hermione thought Fred wanted to say something. Say something to her or Ron? She wasn't so sure. Hermione was lost for words and Fred only sighed like he was giving up and looked back to Ron.

'Okay, I get it. I only wanted to protect her but since you think you can do the job better... she's all yours, mate. If you hurt her or do anything to make her cry or fight you...' Fred stopped and chuckled darkly, 'I'll be there and I'll forget the word brother since that word means absolutely nothing to you. You don't understand me at all. George... He would understand me even if I hadn't said anything. He would get what I meant if I only looked at him because he's my true brother, Ron. It's alright; I'll get over the death of my twin without anyone's help. Enjoy the party without me.'

Silence pursued the sentence and Fred glanced once more at Hermione and then looked to the ground as if it was the most interesting thing at that moment.

'Hermione, I know you feel like you haven't helped me at all but... but you've helped me a lot and for that I am thankful. I can get by on my own. You should stay with Ron, he'll take care of you. I am going home, have fun.'

Fred turned on his heel and it seemed like Hermione couldn't move or speak. She wanted her voice to work so that she could stop Fred. She didn't want him to go 'home' where he would be alone and think about George and possibly drink until he passes out. She would much rather that he stays here so she can watch out for him. Unfortunately, even if she could move, she wouldn't get too far as the shield was in between her and Fred. She watched Fred walk away and wished that someone would stop him. Ron was looking at him with an expression of frustration and disbelief and Harry was staring at the ground like he was trying to do a tricky spell.

'He thinks he's the only who has lost in the bloody war!' shouted Ron, making Hermione jump and clutch her wand tighter, 'I lost my brother too but it's not like YOU care about me! You only helped him whereas I was trying to make sure that you went too upset because of the war!'

'Harry, remove the shield,' Hermione ordered and grabbed her wand tighter.

Harry quickly did the counter spell and the blue light separating them was suddenly removed. Without a backwards glance or anything, Hermione shot out of the tent and into the night air. The moo was shining bright in the sky and everyone were making colours shoot out of their wand so it was nice and bright but the air was cold. It was really noisy and Hermione pushed past the people, in search of Fred and knew that he would be headed for the exit since he could not apparate in these grounds. She just hoped she got there in time.

'Excuse me... Sorry, I...' Hermione tried to push past the rowdy boys but they were laughing outrageously and wouldn't let her through. Growing impatient, Hermione stepped on one of their feet and yelled, 'MOVE!'

The group of boys which Hermione realised were a couple of years older than her, turned to face her and suddenly Hermione's palms started to sweat. Without another word she pushed past them, knocking one of them sideways and ran towards the exit. After searching and searching he spotted a tuft of red by the gates and shot like a bullet towards who she hoped was Fred.

'Fred, please,' Hermione panted and grabbed his arm and turned him around.

She grew red as the person, who clearly was not Fred, pushed her off and muttered something in a very British accent. She muttered an apology and then looked around her. People in robes and armed with wands walked around but there was no Fred! Giving up, thinking he must be home by now, Hermione made for the tent and then stopped. She couldn't go back to the tent and face Ron. She didn't want to and couldn't be bothered with a fight. Before Hermione could make up her mind on what to do, a voice was calling her name and she looked around trying to identify it when someone turned her around.

'DON'T GO RUNNING OFF!' yelled Ron as he grabbed her arm painfully.

Hermione winced and then scowled at him. She pushed him away from her, already fed up with his constant bossing her about. Ron grabbed her hand but she pulled back again.

'I'm going home and you are not going to stop me!' shouted Hermione over the loud laughter and cheering.

She turned on her heel and hoped that Ron would not follow her. Hermione walked away from the Quidditch pitch and tent areas and finally the noises quietened down and she grabbed her arms. An owl hooted nearby and suddenly her stomach twisted. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. Hermione closed her eyes and quickly apparated to her street. She didn't have her key but she did have her wand. Hermione walked up the wet steps to her house and touched on the fact that it must've been raining a few minutes ago. All thoughts of weather and rain and Ron were cleared from her mind as the door of her house was open... she had made sure to lock it. She was positive that she had locked her door.

Hermione grabbed her wand and withdraw it from her coat pocket. She braced herself and opened the door, biting on her lip as she was sure that someone or... something would jump out at her. She noticed the kitchen light was on so Hermione quietly moved towards the kitchen with her wand held up high to defend herself if need be. She peeked into the kitchen and saw that no one was there. Frowning she turned the big light on as one of the smaller lights were only lit. She must've forgotten to close the smaller light and possibly forgotten to lock the door?

'Oh, there you are,' a hand on her back made Hermione scream until her throat hurt and whack the person's face with her hand. She moved backwards into the kitchen and tripped over something and fell onto the ground. Hermione still had her wand and pointed it too the person, 'OW!'

Hermione's heart slowed, only slightly, as she realised that it was Fred who had been in her house. She took deep breaths and lowered her wand as Fe massaged his own face. Hermione turned red at the realisation of what she had just done. Fred, ignoring his face now, held out a hand for Hermione and pulled her up.

'I'm so sorry, Fred, I got scared and-' apologized Hermione.

'Well the burglar will think twice about robbing this house,' muttered Fred but sighed and shook his head, 'It's okay anyway. I shouldn't have been in here.'

'What are you doing here? I ran after you and couldn't find you so I apparated home,' explained Hermione, and was aware of how red his face was.

'I... um... I just had to check up on you to see if you were Alright... I had a feeling you would come after me but please tell me that you didn't come after me alone?' said Fred sternly.

'I had to come after you alone!' said Hermione.

'Ron let you run off after me and didn't even stop you yet he claims that he can take care of you,' raged Fred and Hermione sighed.

'He did come after me,' whispered Hermione.

Fred glared at the floor and then must've realised how close he was to her so he moved backwards and leaned against the kitchen counter. He looked to Hermione, who waited.

'You can't work with me anymore but I did find you some work. Lee Jordan has a store and I asked him if you could work there because he needs new workers and he said yes, you start on Monday,' explained Fred, clenching his jaw tight.

'I want to work with you,' pleaded Hermione, 'Fred, please.'

'I'm sorry. You work with Lee Jordan on Monday. I can't give you any work,' Fred paused and then moved towards the back door, 'I'll see you whenever I see you, Mia'

With that as his final words, Fred opened the backdoor and disappeared into the night as Hermione stared after him an unbelievable expression on her face. She felt rejected and pretty much... alone. She now realised how much she had relied on Fred to help her. Now who would help her?


	6. Chapter 6

It was a bright Sunday morning and Hermione didn't want to get out of bed. What was the point? She was not working for Lee Jordan, although she had to tell him that somehow, Ron had not even sent her an owl and Fred... Hermione sighed and faced the window to look outside. It was really sunny but even the sun spilling into her window didn't make her get up. It only made her want to stay under her covers even more. Under her covers where she could block out the world and everything that didn't matter… she wished.

'Urghh!' moaned Hermione as she willed herself to stand up and be productive.

She got to her feet and sat on the bed, clutching her head as if she had a headache. She felt dizzy but her head didn't hurt which was probably a good thing. Hermione walked over to her window and opened it full so that she heard the... nothing really. She lived in a small street, full of retired pensioners with no children. She was glad that there was no noise. She loved the peacefulness.

She wondered where Harry was since he didn't come home last night. He must've stayed at the Quidditch pitch or went to see Ginny.

Hermione stood by the window and stared at the parchment which lay on her desk. She had no owl so she couldn't even send Lee Jordan an owl message. Hermione sighed, shoving everything from her mind; she had a long hot shower which helped her relax. She got changed into casual clothes and put her hair up. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a voice saying something about hair being so silky and it looked best when it was kept down... Fred's voice of course. He had been describing the girl he liked. Hermione pushed Fred out of her mind and grabbed her purse and her wand. She had to leave her house or else she'd just climb into bed and sleep. The idea was very appealing. But she had to find Lee Jordan and tell him that she couldn't work with him... He would ask why and Hermione would have no idea what to say.

'Improvise,' muttered Hermione to herself as she apparated.

Hermione landed in Diagon Alley. The shops were beginning to open up again and Hermione managed a smile for the first time that morning. Slowly everything would be coming back to normal like there had been no war. Her mind flipped to George for a fraction of a second and her smile slipped off of her face as easy as soap slips from hands. She walked down the cobbled street and clutched her coat tightly. She saw Lee Jordan's shop from where she was and walked over to it. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the shop and was amazed at how lively the place looked. There were a few customers browsing around. Products upon products were stacked to the ceiling and the floor had a bunch of messages on it... or maybe jokes. Hermione didn't stop to read them. She continued to the cash register where a man was selling objects to two giggling girls who probably attended Hogwarts.

'Next please,' said the man and Hermione walked forward to the smiling man.

'Hi, I'm looking for Lee Jordan. Is he here?' asked Hermione looking hopefully to the door behind him which was a whole length mirror.

'You're Hermione Granger!' the man who was as old as Hermione exclaimed and immediately shook her hand as if he had met a celebrity, 'Where is your friend, Harry and your boyfriend, Ron?'

Hermione coughed and took her hand back. She guessed she would have to be used to this although she hated publicity. She was not a celebrity. She didn't want to be treated like one. She didn't want people to know her name. She wanted a private life not a public one where people ask for autographs. Autographs for what? She would ask and they would answer, for defeating the dark lord of course. Yes, people were still afraid to say Voldemort's name. Hermione sighed and tried to calm herself. It wouldn't help anyone if she started shouting at people just for shaking her hand.

'Is Lee back there or should I come another time?' asked Hermione, wishing he would stop staring at her like she was a hero of some kind. If she had it like this she didn't want to think how Harry felt.

'Can I get an autograph, please? My girlfriend would love one from Harry Potter of course but since he isn't here...' The man took Hermione's hand again and pulled her closer, 'You'll do. Will you give me an autograph?'

'I just want to talk to Lee,' Hermione said and ripped her hand from the man. She went to the door behind him and he stared at her as she opened it.

The door led downstairs and Hermione, feeling quite angry, went down the stairs banging the door shut behind her. Suddenly the noises from the store were blocked out as the door shut but she could hear people conversing down the stairs. She went downstairs and came to a room where the walls were a dull red and there were two sofa's, posters of Quidditch and a drinks machine. Hermione noticed the tall leaning from of Lee Jordan. His jet black hair hung by his face and he seemed like he was also smiling. Beside him was someone else. Hermione nearly turned back and went up the stairs as she recognised Fred. He wasn't looking to her since he was talking to Lee Jordan.

'Hermione?' Le exclaimed and came over to her. He hugged her and Hermione avoided the piercing gaze of Fred, 'How are you?'

'I'm fine, Lee, how are you?' asked Hermione with a smile on her face since Lee's smile was basically contagious.

'That's great! I'm doing well. Fred said you were going to work with me?' asked Lee, turning to Fred.

Fred stared at Hermione for the longest time before turning to the drinks machine. In other words, he turned his back on her. Hermione frowned at him and Lee's smile slipped off of his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione coughed and spoke.

'I'm sorry, Lee; I can't work for you... I just...' Hermione trailed off. She had absolutely no reason not to work for Lee but she just knew that she didn't want to.

Lee shook his head and gave her his winning smile, 'Of course, Hermione, I get it. You don't have to work for me.'

'Thanks Lee... well, I'll be going then,' muttered Hermione.

'No, no you don't have to go. Take a seat,' Lee gestured to his incredibly soft looking sofa's but Hermione glanced at Fred, who seemed to be holding his drink tightly since his hands were white against the glass.

'I should go. I'll see you soon,' muttered Hermione and hugged Lee. She loved that Lee was so nice and thoughtful as well. Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly and Lee gave her a look which she couldn't comprehend or probably didn't want to.

Hermione climbed the stairs and opened the door to the shop. The man behind the register tried to get her attention but Hermione quickly walked out of the shop. People whispered as she walked past but Hermione ignored them. She walked down the road until she got to the Owl shop. She would benefit from getting an owl. Hermione walked into the shop and browsed the owls around her. The shop keeper said a quick hello to her and she returned it, glad that she wasn't asking for autographs. The shop was really quiet since the animals were sleeping. One particular owl caught Hermione's eye and it made her smile. She stroked its beautiful orange wings and stroked its stunning white head. It was absolutely breath taking. It opened one eye and looked at her. Seemingly, stared up into her eyes as if trying to communicate somehow and she seemed to be getting lost in its sea blue eyes which looked very much like... Hermione smiled again, not finishing her previous thought, and patted its head. It seemed to relax into her touch as the shop keeper looked over to them.

'His name is George,' said the shop keeper, 'I think he like's you. We only got him a couple of days ago. He is completely and utterly gorgeous.'

Hermione turned to the shop keeper as she said the word George. She must've misheard but she knew she hadn't. The owl's name was George! She felt her heart grow heavy and felt her eyes prick slightly. Soon the shop keeper was patting her back as Hermione cried her eyes out. The shop keeper looked bewildered but Hermione smiled at the lovely owl.

'George,' whispered Hermione as she stopped crying, her heart reached out for the owl and she knew she had to buy it, 'How much is he?'

'Dear, I'm sure you'll take very good care of him. He is actually twenty galleons,' the shop keeper smiled at the disappointment on Hermione's face, 'but I'll give you him for ten galleons.'

Hermione smiled and rummaged in her purse for ten galleons. She handed the money over and the shopkeeper smiled and put George into a cage. Hermione took him and grinned at the shopkeeper feeling like she was only there to make Hermione happy.

'Thank you so much,' muttered Hermione.

'No worries, dear, bye,' the shopkeeper waved.

Hermione apparated home with a permanent smile on her face. She went into her room and placed George next to her desk. He seemed to fit perfectly with her room. Hermione gave him water and food, her smile was still in place.

'Why didn't you take the job?' asked a voice that sounded so much like George.

Hermione's smile faded as she looked up to the owl. Did it just speak or is she losing her mind? She frowned as he spoke again.

'Turn around!'

Hermione turned and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Fred. She wasn't losing her mind then. Hermione gave a breathy and shaky laugh and then her frown came upon her face as she glared at Fred who scowled at her.

'Can't you knock?' asked Hermione angrily.

Fred knocked on her bedroom door and Hermione rolled her eyes. He walked in and stood in front of her. Hermione had an urge to push him back but she glared up at him. They glared at each other for a while and then Fred sighed.

'Why didn't you take the job?' asked Fred again.

'Because I didn't want to. It's none of your business what I do and don't do,' retorted Hermione, blowing a stray hair from her face.

Fred sighed and looked to the side, where George the owl was. Fred frowned as he examined the owl with his eyes and Hermione held her breath. Fred walked over to it and slowly bent so they were looking eye to eye. Slowly, bit by bit, Fred stroked the owl's head and a tear ran down his face as the owl closed its eyes and made an owl sound that was close to happiness. Tears streamed down his face as he mouthed the name 'George.' Fred stood up suddenly and, before turning to Hermione, he wiped the tears from his face. Hermione sighed and stroked the owl as Fred stared at her. Both of them didn't know what to say so silence passed between them as Fred tried not to cry as the owl made the sounds of happiness again.

'What...' Fred whispered but couldn't talk as his throat wouldn't let him.

'I found him at the owl shop in Diagon Alley,' Hermione turned to Fred and whispered, 'she said his name was George.'

Fred looked stunned at this news and he frowned, 'That's impossible.'

Hermione shrugged and Fred quickly turned and walked to her door. He went down the stairs and Hermione, after a quick glance at owl George, went after him and found Fred in the kitchen, drinking some water. Hermione sat on the counter beside him and he moved away from her to stand opposite her.

'Where are you going to work?' asked Fred, for some reason he sounded angry.

'Why do you care?' asked Hermione, swinging her legs.

'Hermione... where are you going to work?' asked Fred again and enunciated each word with a pause.

'I don't know,' shrugged Hermione.

'Work in the ministry,' suggested Fred.

'I'll find work somewhere,' shrugged Hermione again.

'Mia... I mean, Hermione, you can't not work. You need the money so if you are really desperate I'll let you work for me,' said Fred, although Hermione knew he didn't mean it.

'Forget it, Fred. I'll find work since you obviously don't care about me. You have already made that clear enough so don't try and take it back. Fred, just-' Hermione was cut off.

'Hermione, for Merlin's sake, shut up and try to understand!' shouted Fred and refrained from slamming the glass down onto the counter. He put the glass down and came over to Hermione, standing in front of her, face to face he said, 'I do care about you. More than Ron and you know that. I want you to find work somewhere else since you love Ron and he doesn't want us to be... friends... Hermione, I'm not going to do that to my brother.'

'Why are you here? If we are not supposed to be friends then that doesn't mean you can just waltz into my house like this!' shouted Hermione and got down off of the counter. She pushed Fred aside and walked to the door. Opening the door she said, 'Get out, Fred.'

'Hermione, you don't understand-'

'I understand perfectly!' yelled Hermione and went up to I'm and got in his face, 'Fred, I wanted to help you and I relied on you to help me with work and grievance and... You just left. So just get out!'

'I don't want to leave you here alone,' whispered Fred and his thumb brushed lightly against Hermione's now pink cheek.

'Fred, just leave or else I'll leave,' muttered Hermione trying not to give in.

Fred scowled at Hermione and sighed, 'You'll never understand what I'm trying to say!'

Fred left the house and Hermione stared after him. He was right. She didn't understand him at all although she never understood the Weasley boy's. Hermione looked up as someone entered the house but it wasn't Fred... It was Harry. He pointed behind him and spoke,

'Is that Fred who just left?' asked Harry in a tired tone.

'Yes, where have you been?' asked Hermione, aware that she sounded like Mrs Weasley.

'I stayed over at the Weasley's. Thought you could use some privacy... Mrs Weasley's invited you for dinner tomorrow,' stated Harry and he rummaged in his cloak pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, 'That's from Viktor Krum. He gave it to me when we were leaving.'

Hermione's heart jumped and bounced against her chest as she took the parchment and tried not to let it show on her face. She wondered what it would say and wanted to open it straight away but refrained as Harry was watching her intently. Hermione shrugged nonchalantly and pocketed the parchment to Harry's surprise although he didn't say anything.

Harry and Hermione moved over to the living room and watched TV. Hermione told Harry about George the owl and how she got him for ten galleons. Harry was really surprised and went up to see him. He came back downstairs and seemed speechless just like Fred.

'Wow...' said Harry as he got his voice back, 'Did Fred see him too?'

Hermione pursed her lip and nodded. She didn't want to talk or think about Fred and Harry got the point as he shut up. They watched an advert for chocolate in silence and Harry finally spoke up.

'Ron really loves you, you know,' he muttered and Hermione looked at him surprised, 'You may think he doesn't care about you or bosses you around but really he loves you... Do you love him?'

Hermione didn't say anything for the longest time. The truth was... she didn't know if she loved Ron or not but Harry only shrugged and let the silence continue. They watched TV and Hermione barely heard it as her mind drifted off to Fred and Ron. She discreetly took out the parchment and opened it up as she thought of Viktor. It read;

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Where were you? I was waiting and you did not show up. I was very excited to talk to you about everything. I realise that you had a fight with that... Ron... I think that is his name? He looked very sad and did not want to talk to anyone at the party. Are you alright? Please come and see me on Tuesday night at Diagon Alley? We can have a drink and talk and it will be wonderful...If you are busy send me an owl and we will fix up another date. You still look as beautiful as you did in fourth year._

_Love, VK_

Hermione blushed at the last sentence and pocketed the letter again as she fixed her eyes on the television. She couldn't wait to see Viktor...


	7. Chapter 7

Ron debated with himself in his room in the burrow. He could hear downstairs that everyone was finishing off their breakfast. The breakfast, egg, bacon and toast was great, but Ron couldn't eat... He was really worried about Hermione who was in her bed a, most likely, large number of miles away. Ron was worried as he knew that she would be worried about why he hadn't come to see her. But Hermione was not, of course, worried.

Ron paced the length of his room which was, in all truth, quite small. Now Ron was older and taller and more mature. He wanted a place of his own but he also wanted Hermione to live with him. He truly loved her but he didn't know how Hermione felt. Did she love him? Hate him? Ron didn't think so... Did she just think he was a kind of brother? Ron didn't want to think that either. He didn't want to ask her to live with him because he's afraid...

Ron stopped in the middle of his room at that thought. He was afraid? Was he really? Of course he was afraid! She might say no or want to break up or...

'Ron, open this door!' shouted his mother, Mrs Weasley, as she stood outside of the room in a pose that Ron could probably imagine; hands on hips and that stern gaze.

Ron let out a shaky breath and moved towards the door. He unlocked it and let her mother in, who was indeed standing in the same pose he thought of. Mrs Weasley's eyes glazed over Ron's messy room and like any parent would do, she sighed at Ron and said...

'Ron, you are nineteen years old and I have to pick up after you?' she glared at him, challenging him to answer her question. When Ron didn't answer, Mrs Weasley shook her head, sighed and then changed the subject, 'Dear, did you talk to Hermione?'

'No,' replied Ron, knowing that his mother would take the matter out of hand so he added, 'Mum, it's fine. Everything will be fine between us. Don't worry.'

'Don't worry?' repeated Mrs Weasley, in a stern but sort of gentle voice, 'She's been through so much and does not need a broken heart to top it all off.'

Ron wanted to shout at his mother that he had been through so much as well but did everyone just forget that? He was the one who was Harry's first friend in Hogwarts. It was true that they were only friends because he didn't have anywhere else to sit but still... he was the first friend. Ron pulled Harry out of the pool when he went for the sword of Gryffindor. Without Ron, Harry would have frozen and died. Ron fought in the war too and destroyed a horcrux. Ron lost his brother but Hermione didn't lose anyone. Sometimes he wish he could shout it all but of course he kept silent. Who would even hear him if he shouted?

'It's fine, mum,' said Ron again.

'Go and see her right now,' ordered Mrs Weasley and picked up some dirty clothes, 'I want her eating with us tonight.'

Mrs Weasley walked out of the room, leaving Ron staring after her. He didn't want to go but he knew his mother would obviously make some other situation up where he had to go to Hermione's. Ron grabbed his jacket and his wand and got ready to apparate.

Hermione's POV

Hermione got changed into a shirt that was as green as an emerald and jeans the fit her just right. She had had a shower and was feeling quite good. She didn't know what she was going to do today but she knew it would be a good day. Her smile was still on her face as the bell rung. She had no idea who it could be. Hermione took the stairs two at a time just as Harry came behind her.

'Morning,' yawned Harry, buttoning his shirt and walking towards the kitchen just as Hermione replied.

Hermione unlocked the front door and her smile slipped off of her face as her eyes met the baby blue eyes of Ron. She stared at him for a while and he lifted one hand half up in a half wave.

'Ron...' whispered Hermione and stepped aside to let him in.

She lead him into the sitting room and they took their seats. Hermione on the one seater and Ron opposite on the sofa. The awkwardness was as thick as fog in the air... only invisible as Ron looked around to the pictures of Hermione and her parents.

'You're really beautiful in these,' muttered Ron looking at the picture of Hermione and her dad eating an ice cream and laughing as Hermione's dad smiled goofily at the camera.

'Why are you here, Ron?' asked Hermione, feeling bad for the change of subject but she couldn't talk about her parents just yet... or think about them.

'Listen, Hermione,' Ron turned and faced her, 'I'm sorry I... over reacted at the Quidditch game. I just thought that you and Fred... you were just... Hermione-'

Hermione interrupted Ron and sat next to him on the sofa as he looked to the blue carpet beneath his feet. Ron looked to her as Hermione took his hand in hers and braced herself before speaking.

'Myself and Fred... We don't have anything going on, Ronald... I have to help him because he misses George and... he's hurting. I'm afraid that he'll do something to himself if I don't help him,' whispered Hermione, looking into Ron's blue eyes.

'What about me?' whispered Ron and stood up, 'You don't think I miss George. He was my brother and... Why do you care so much for Fred? He has a family that will help him through it. You don't need to do anything! I... I... I'M HURTING TOO AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!'

Ron turned to Hermione, anger evident on his face and especially in his eyes. Hermione stood up as Ron stood right in front of her. Hermione felt like she ought to tell him to calm down but she couldn't bring herself to do it because of the rage on Ron's face. Ron stared at her and then he shouted making Hermione and her heart jump a foot in the air.

'I LOVE YOU AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THAT... THAT... IDIOT WHO HASNT CARED ABOUT YOU AT ALL?!' shouted Ron and a tear came out of his eye, 'You can't see it but he likes you and he'll use you and then you'll come running back.'

'I'm not trying to run away from you, Ron,' Hermione whispered and tried to tame her shaking hands and his fury by taking Ron's face in her hands, 'If you don't want me to talk to Fred then I won't talk to him... Ron, I don't want your relationship with Fred to be affected because of me. So let's go back to the way it was before... Us together and Fred out of the picture?'

Ron thought it over and looked at the time. Something clicked in his eyes and he nodded.

'I have to go now but I'll see you tonight,' he leaned down before she had a chance to say anything and their lips met for a good minute before Ron pulled back, 'Bye.'

'Bye,' Hermione said, a little dazed.

Hermione sat down as Ron disapparated. Hermione buried her face into her hands. The smile she woke up with this morning seemed to have faded from the walk to the front door and the living room. She was tapped by something on her shoulder and looked up to see Harry, holding out a cup of coffee for her. She took it gratefully and he sat down next to her.

'Harry... I need you to do me a favour,' Hermione muttered and blew on her coffee so the smoke went the other way.

'Anything,' muttered Harry and watched her face.

'I need you to... make sure Fred is alright. You'll see him more than I will and you could tell Ginny to watch out for Fred as well because... I can't...' Hermione trailed off and sniffed.

'Sure,' muttered Harry after a long pause and then they sat in silence and sipped at their coffee.

Hermione managed to fit into a blue dress that was her mother's. It looked really good on her. The dress came down too her knees and flowed silkily around her legs. It was a bit tight at the chest but she didn't mind it. She wore her mother's heels and did her make up very light as she heard Harry calling for her. Hermione left the room after a glance at the mirror and was happy with what she saw. She climbed down the stairs just as Harry was coming up.

'Wow, you look good,' said Harry and Hermione blushed, 'Shall we? I think we are late.'

Hermione took his hand and grabbed her purse tighter as he apparated. They landed and Hermione stared up at the burrow which seemed to lean down at them. It was basically her home. They walked forwards and Hermione noticed that the night really was lovely and it seemed a special night tonight.

'Harry! Hermione! We've been waiting for a long time! Everyone is hungry!' Mrs Weasley said and engulfed them in a motherly hug which felt right for Hermione.

Hermione hugged Mr Weasley and Ginny, nodded at Percy and said hello to Fred without another glance at him, she sat next to Ron, who smiled at her. Harry said his hello's and sat next to Ginny. Hermione looked around at the food and realised that she was really hungry. Especially for Mrs Weasley's cooking.

'Start eating!' said Mr Weasley and everyone chattered and filled up their plates.

'You look really good,' muttered Ron and Hermione thanked him as she filled up her plate.

She loved eating at the burrow since it was a happy family dinner. She ate her potatoes and looked around. Ginny was whispering something to Harry and they were both smiling. Percy sat at the end of the table and looked like he wanted to melt away. Mrs Weasley was talking to Mr Weasley. Hermione avoided looking at Fred and just looked down at her food. She thought of Percy. He didn't talk and looked like he hadn't bothered to brush his hair. Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley weren't the same either. They looked happy but it was overshadowing the fact that they missed George terribly.

'Mrs Weasley, the food is really nice as usual,' said Hermione and Harry agreed, 'It's great eating food like this.'

'Thank you, Hermione, dear,' Mrs Weasley said.

They ate dessert which Hermione didn't think she had room for but she ate anyway. They had different ice creams. Finally, when everyone was done, Percy went upstairs and Mr and Mrs Weasley went into the living room. Harry, Ron and Ginny went up stairs and into a room where they could talk. Hermione followed them and noticed that Fred went into his room which he shared with George.

'You should stay here,' muttered Ginny to Harry as they entered her room.

Hermione stood by the window as Ron, Ginny and Harry talked. Harry and Ron started up a game of chess for old times' sake and asked Hermione if she wanted to join but she refused and stared out at the window. Ginny came to stand beside her.

'Are you alright?' asked Hermione, looking at Ginny, in a whisper and Ginny shrugged.

Hermione shook her head, battling her own thoughts. She was worried about Fred but she couldn't do anything. Maybe if she sneaked out... No! She couldn't do that to Ron... He wouldn't like it... But Fred might be in trouble and...

'I'm going to the bathroom,' lied Hermione as Ginny sat next to Harry.

They muttered okay and she left the room. She didn't need the bathroom. She needed to check on Fred but as she neared her door she stopped herself. She could ask Ginny to check on Free but of course she couldn't say it in front of Ron... He'll be fine, thought Hermione and turned around to head back to Ginny's room.

'Not going to say hi?' asked a voice and Fred, she recognised by the voice, yanked Hermione backwards and into his room.

'Fred, let me go or... I'll scream,' said Hermione as Fred held onto her hand and shut the door behind her.

'You'll scream? Why? I won't hurt you, Mia,' muttered Fred, looking confused.

'Don't call me Mia... Fred... Ron doesn't want me talking to you so I'm sorry I can't be here,' explained Hermione and Fred scowled at the mention of Ron's name.

'Hermione, Ron will try to control your life. Don't you want to talk to me because I sure as hell want to talk to you,' shrugged Fred and pulled her closer.

'I'm sorry, I can't-'

'Shh... what Ron doesn't know won't hurt him,' whispered Fred, placing a finger onto her lips. They stared at each other for awhile and Hermione sighed but Fred started pulling her behind him, 'I have to show you something...'

'Fred-'

Hermione was dragged outside onto a balcony that she didn't know they had but Hermione stopped as she looked up into the sky and her mouth fell open at the sight. Fred held onto her hand and sighed as she tried to speak but couldn't. The stars were brighter than usual and were shining like bight white lights in the sky, winking at her. The moon was a banana shape and illuminated the outside. It was a beautiful and warm night also.

'It's beautiful,' muttered Hermione and looked to him who was staring down at her.

'You look beautiful,' he whispered.

Hermione felt the blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. Fred laughed and touched her cheek where she was going red. He leaned in closer and closer and Hermione kept her eyes open even though their lips were a mere centimetre away.

'Do you really want to stay away from me?' asked Fred and pulled back a little, 'I need you, Mia. I don't know what I would do without you. I miss him so much and George... He took my joy away when he fell onto the floor with that dull thudding sound echoing in my ears. I want to feel happy, Mia, and you make me happy... I need you.'

'I promise, I'm not going anywhere,' whispered Hermione, feeling her heart thud faster as a tear travelled down his pale face.

'I have this emptiness inside me and I don't know how to fill it... Mum, dad, Ginny... They all think I'm fine but I'm not. I hurt a lot... in here,' he pointed to his chest and sighed.

Fred turned around and Hermione didn't let go of his hand. She patted his back and he turned back around. They looked at each other and Fred sighed again and let go of her hand.

'Ron will be wondering where you are. Don't tell him you were with me,' said Fred.

'It's okay, Fred, I can-' Hermione was cut off by Fred.

'No you can't persuade him so don't try. Don't tell him that you were with me,' said Fred and gestured to his room door, 'Go now.'

Hermione tried to argue but Fred stopped her. She went out of his room and sighed before going into Ginny's bedroom. Ron and Harry looked up from their chess game and Hermione placed a smile on her face.

'Want to play?' asked Ron, smiling.

'No thanks, I'll watch,' said Hermione.

She sat next to Ron and dropped the smile from her face. She felt bad about not telling Ron where she was or that she was talking to Fred but... Fred needed her so she fixed the smile on her face again and watched as Harry knocked down Ron's bishop.


	8. Chapter 8

It was quite late when Hermione and Harry got back home. The time had gotten awayfrom them and they had talked with Ginny and Ron for a while after the long chess game. Ron had obviously won the chess game. He was, after all, the best at chess. Harry had played Ginny and then Ginny had played Hermione. The game was short and Ginny had won since Hermione couldn't play chess at all.

When they had realised what time it was they said their goodbyes to Ginny, Ron, Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione noticed that Fred was leaning against the doorway in the kitchen while she hugged Ron goodbye. Maybe it was the lighting in the kitchen or the sleepiness that made her think the next thought but she had thought how handsome Fred had looked. His eyes seemed to know what she was thinking as he smirked at her and she blushed before hugging Ginny goodbye.

'I hope you'll come back soon,' Mrs Weasley said to Hermione and Harry.

Hermione replied that she would love to come back. She would miss them and the food was great. After all the goodbyes, Harry and Hermione walked out of the door and into the long and unruly weeds. Hermione looked up at the shining stars which stare down at them, winking like they had a secret that she didn't know about. Hermione smiled and took Harry's hand. They apparated home and Hermione unlocked the front door and let Harry into the house. She made sure to lock the door and when she turned, she saw that Harry was staring at her.

'What?' asked Hermione uncomfortably as the green eyes scrutinised her like she had done something wrong.

'Hermione, I know I have no right to say this but...' Harry paused for a second and Hermione waited.

She looked calm enough. Her hands were crossed over her chest and she smoothed the frown off of her face but inside she felt like screaming. He knows! He knows about her and Fred and he'll think that she was cheating on Ron. But she wasn't cheating since she only liked Fred as a friend... that isn't cheating. Ron had told her to stay away from Fred and she hadn't... He knows...

'But... um... I found this in your jeans pocket when you put it out for washing,' Harry showed her a piece of parchment and at first she was confused then she understood it was from Viktor, 'I know I shouldn't have read it but I did because I don't want you to get hurt and so... I read it and... I don't think you should meet him.'

'Harry, I-' Hermione walked forward but he stopped her.

'Listen, I don't want you to meet him because he is really famous. I don't want your face in the Daily Prophet because you know they'll make a story out of anything. They'll say that you are dating him and... you know what I mean, Hermione. So please don't meet him. You don't need you relationship with Ron to be even more confusing,' Harry shrugged and handed her the parchment, 'We don't need people following us about like dogs. It's a wonder how they don't know where we are staying...'

'I understand, Harry, I'll invite him over here if he wants to come,' said Hermione, at ease now, 'It's late so I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow.'

'Bye,' said Harry.

Hermione went into her room and quickly scrawled a letter,

_'Dear Viktor,_

_ I'm sorry I cannot meet you at Diagon Alley but if you want, you can come over to my house? Please send me another if you are able to come._

_Love, Hermione'_

She paused, holding the letter in her hands while George the owl hooted to her. Hermione absentmindedly stroked George's head and the owl leaned into her hand. She noticed the way the orange in the owl's feathers stood out. Almost the same as the Weasley's hair colour. The owl hooted again and nipped her hand. She bent down to George's level and the owl stared into her eyes.

'George?' she whispered and as soon as she said it, she realised how crazy it looked.

Hermione Granger was on her knees in front of an owl that coincidentally looked like her boyfriends brother... and she was talking to it. But she couldn't help it. The owl reminded her so much of George. It was possible that he had come back as an owl but she knew that was crazy. Hermione didn't believe in reincarnation. She thought the idea was ludicrous. Dead is dead. Gone is gone. Hermione stood up and she turned her attention to the letter in her hands. Without another thought she scrapped the letter and wrote a new one:

_'Dear Viktor, _

_ I'm so sorry I can't meet you. I won't be able to make it as I have work to go to. Maybe another time?_

_love Hermione'_

Hermione didn't like lying but something in her heart made her write the letter. She didn't want to meet Viktor. She couldn't meet him. If Ron found out that she had met him and shared a drink with him... well, she couldn't see it going down too well. She quickly tied the letter to George who stared up at her as she told him where to go. George hooted once and nipped her hand affectionately and he soared off into the sky, his wings spread out around him as though he was going to shade the world. Hermione quickly got changed into her nightclothes and then she left some water out for George and also left the window open for when he got back. She climbed into bed and her thoughts went to Fred.

She knew Ron hated that she even talked to Fred. She also knew that she had told Ron that she wouldn't talk to Fred. But she couldn't help it! She had to help Fred and she felt as though no one else could help Fred except her. She knew Fred would act like everything is fine and that the sun is shining inside his head but that was lies. He wasn't afraid to open up to Hermione but he was afraid to tell anyone else how he felt. Hermione turned around in her bed and sighed loudly. Fred needed her help and she would help him as best as she could even if it meant lying to Ron. Hermione closed her eyes and soon sleep over took her into its horrid rock bottom of nightmares.

*Harry's POV*

Harry was waking her up by shaking her violently but Hermione screamed loudly again and again as though she was being murdered. Harry shook her yet again and tried to avoid her flailing hands that were so close to hitting his face. George the owl was screeching loud as he watched Hermione squirm in bed. The owl flew up to the scene and hooted indignantly as he sat on Hermione's bed side table.

'HERMIONE WAKE UP!' shouted Harry, making George hoot again as though he was trying to tell Harry that shouting wouldn't help.

Harry was breathing heavily and he took out his wand as Hermione's scream escalated into a full blown high pitch shriek.

'Augumenti,' he muttered and water sprayed out of his wand and splashed onto Hermione's face.

She jerked as the water went onto her face and the owl flew to sit right beside her. Hermione sat up straight and stared at Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was looking exhausted as he lay sideways on her bed. Hermione calmed the owl down as it flew onto her lap.

'What the bloody hell just happened?' asked Harry, sitting up and looking at Hermione furiously, 'What were you dreaming about?!'

'I as having a nightmare... about the war,' said Hermione and then tears split from her eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

Harry looked to the owl, in shock and the owl looked to Harry. Not for the first time Harry thought the owl was ordering him to do something. He could tell as the owl hooted again and spread its wings. He ripped his eyes away from the owl and patted Hermione's back.

'Listen to me, Hermione, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. The war is over thankfully and he's not coming back,' Harry rubbed her back soothingly until Hermione stopped crying, 'Listen, it'll be fine. I'll make breakfast while you have a shower. Take your time.'

Hermione nodded and Harry left to go downstairs. He was relieved as he heard the bathroom door shut. Harry put some bread in the toaster and fried some eggs. He also decided to make pancakes. Harry was reminded of the time in the Dursley house where he had to cook breakfast and had to try not to burn it. His cooking skills had improved greatly since that time, he thought with a grin. He didn't like to think of the Dursely's often but he did want them to be safe and have a good life. Dudley had expressed that he thought Harry was not a waste of space. Harry had been shocked to hear that. He could still remember the expression on Mr Dursely's face. He had been so—

'Thank you for making breakfast, Harry but you didn't have to... I would have-' Hermione had walked into the kitchen and was looking at the plate of food on the table.

'Nonsense, Hermione. It was my pleasure,' said Harry and gestured for her to sit.

Hermione took a seat and Harry sat opposite her. He dished out breakfast and they began eating. Hermione looked down at her food thoughtfully and Harry felt like asking about her nightmare but thought against it. She wouldn't want him to know and anyway everything was fine now. She looked happy enough.

'So Hermione,' said Harry, cutting some pancakes.

'So Harry,' replied Hermione and looked up to see him smiling.

'What are you doing today?' he asked.

Hermione shrugged and Harry thought that she needed to get out of the house but before he could say anything Hermione spoke.

'I just want to be alone today... you know, have a lazy day,' she said and looked down.

'Sure,' said Harry.

He wasn't sure that he wanted to leave Hermione home alone. Then he mentally slapped himself. She could take care of herself and probably would not appreciate it if he was looking over her shoulder every day. She needed alone time? She would get it.

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione cleaned her dishes silently as Harry passed her the plates. She wanted to lie in bed and try not to think or move or do anything but of course she couldn't do that. Harry would get worried and then she would have to explain why she felt this way. The nightmare had drained her whole energy.

'I'm going to the ministry,' said Harry as he dried the plates with a dish towel. Hermione looked at him, confused as to why he would want to go to the ministry, 'I got a job offered to me. An Auror job...'

'That's great, Harry! You should definitely take it,' said Hermione genuinely happy for him.

'Yeah... what about you?' asked Harry as he hung the dish towel up and washed his hands, 'Where are you going to work?'

'I'll figure that out later, Harry,' muttered Hermione.

'Sure,' said Harry and silence fell upon them, 'Well, I'm going. I'll see you later.'

'Bye and good luck,' said Hermione as Harry left.

He disapparated and Hermione went into the living room. She turned the TV on and sat on the sofa. She was staring at the TV but not paying attention. Hermione felt her mind drift off to the nightmare again but the doorbell rang. She jumped at the sound and then laughed as her heart beat accelerated and then calmed down. She got up and unlocked the door.

'MIA!' yelled Fred and hugged her.

'Fred, what are you doing here?' asked Hermione as she pulled back to look at him.

His shirt was crumpled at the front like it hadn't been ironed but he looked great. His eyes were shining and his hair was casually mussed up. He went into the living room and Hermione quickly closed the door and followed him. She took a seat on the sofa, opposite him.

'I wanted to ask you something...' he started and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

'What?' asked Hermione, interested now. Then she thought that she had better ask him for coffee since it was rude not to, 'Would you like anything to drink? Coffee?'

'Sure that'd be great,' said Fred.

Hermione got up and went into the kitchen. She expected Fred to stay in the living room but she wasn't surprised when he followed her. She started to make the coffee and was aware that Fred was watching her movements. As the water boiled she turned to Fred.

'You look good today,' she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

'You say that as though I don't look good every day,' joked Fred and Hermione laughed, 'but you look good too.'

'Thank you,' chuckled Hermione wondering why it seemed like only Fred could make her mood better in a couple of sentences. Her chuckle stopped and she turned to fill the coffee cups, 'Ron better not catch you here.'

'He won't. Ronnie kins is busy,' said Fred and laughed non humorously. Before Hermione could ask what he meant, Fred spoke, 'so I wanted to ask you something...'

'Shoot,' said Hermione and handed him the coffee.

Fred took a sip and made a noise and pointed to the coffee.

'You make good coffee,' he said an Hermione thanked him, 'Anyway, I wanted to know if you are available this evening?'

'That depends on why you would want to know?' asked Hermione. She meant to say it in a humorous sort of way but it came out quite defensive as though she was making it clear that she had a boyfriend. The sentence caused a bit of silence but soon Fred laughed it off. It wasn't a comfortable laugh. It was more force.

'I'm not asking you out on date or anything, so don't worry,' he laughed a fake laugh, 'I need someone to help me with some work that I need doing and I noticed that you still do not have a job.'

'I don't know, Fred,' she said uneasily, 'If Ron found out or if he saw me working there...'

'Oh no, you won't be working in the store. I have people for that,' said Fred, sipping his coffee.

'Then what do I do?' asked Hermione, looking at him confused.

'I need to go up to Scotland to get some stuff for the store and it's a long ride so I need you to come with me,' said Fred shrugging, 'Just to help me out, give me some company, you know? To be honest, I'd rather go with you and not with Eric who works in the store. He isn't the best to have a conversation.'

'Why can't you just apparate?' asked Hermione and Fred shook his head.

'I can't apparate since we'll need to pile the boxes into a van. It's just easier to drive rather than apparate a million times,' said Fred and he shrugged, 'You don't have to go but I thought it'd be fun and I'd pay you.'

'Sure, what time?' asked Hermione, glancing at the clock. It was 11:25am.

'Well... it'll take us some time to get there. We will leave at one,' said Fred.

'That's fine,' said Hermione and she smiled.

'It's a date,' said Fred and winked.

Hermione laughed a little since she didn't want to upset him too much and make it awkward like before. They talked for some while and Hermione thought to tell him about her nightmare but she couldn't. She didn't k now what to say and it would probably upset him. So she just smiled and they discussed if she knew how to drive and other things until their coffee ran out.


End file.
